


Bird Of Paradise

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Series: Paradise Found [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Ass Play, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat's, Crack, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Genosha, Happy Ending, Harlequin, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Past Torture, Peeking through blinds, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slash, Stark Tower, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is the head of military sales for Stark Industries, and Charles is the quirky, and ridiculously flamboyant, and annoying telepath omega, who Erik loathes. After a year of managing the disrespectful (in Erik's warped point of view) omega, a public spotting of said omega, spurs him into action, and the outcome is something that neither of them ever could have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the alpha and omega stories, and wanted my own. There is a sequel to this, and probably will be more. But I still have to finished up the sequel's ending and edit before I post. Charles' physical appearance (not his clothes) was inspired by McAvoy in Filth, which isn't all that hot, but It inspired me nevertheless. If you haven't seen it, do it! And the book is awesome:) I made up everything as I went, so it's it own little universe. Oh, and the kitty booties are from It's Always Sunny. The sound track is Modern Vampires of City (because that's romantic. Not. ) I think that's it. Enjoy!!!!

 

 

 

 

It's a Sunday and he's sitting at his favourite coffee shop reading the news. It's nice out and the napkins on the table that are weighed down by his espresso, flutter in the wind. He's on the patio and a small black iron fence separates him from the pedestrians, and reminds him of France from a movie he'd seen.

It's the voice that draws his attention, it's familiar... he takes a sip of his espresso and almost spits it out when he realizes who he'd heard and then the sight, and in the back of his mind, the smell he registers -- it's _Xavier_.

Erik can hardly believe his eyes. He's walking a black and white cat and greeting half of the people on the street -- shop vendors, and people walking by -- who all greet him like they actually know him, while he's dressed like a -- confused disaster! Maroon tight khakis over his chunky ass, that stop above his ankle and a cardigan dress shirt combo which clashes terribly: an orange and white striped dress shirt, peaking out of a beat up puke green cardigan, which wraps up his plump frame, being an obvious 30 lbs at the least over weight.

He frolics in a pair of cream Toms garbage loafers, and the only thing that isn't repulsive about the look, is Xavier himself: His round baby face has a close shaven, yet unkempt ginger beard and stash, and his hair is full and wavy and is an attractive shade of dark brown. His eyes as always intensely blue and intriguing, and his feminine lips that are always a touch too red shine like he's wearing lip gloss, but that is probably due to him being an omega. They are prone to finer features, Xavier no exception. But his looks couldn't distract him. It was his entire wardrobe, and he was grateful that he didn't go out in public like that. _What was he thinking... and the fucking cat on a leash..._

He strained to watch Xavier disappear down the street, watching his chunky bum moving in those tight pants and shook his head. He flicked his paper into order and thought of the other man, speculating if he lived in the area. That would be a bizarre coincidence, he thought abnormally for himself. Erik usually didn't vest to much mental effort into questioning the people around him, unless they were annoying him, or he viewed them as a threat.

Xavier on the other hand was one the few employees he managed, that he actually remembered and recognized without having to put forth effort that he usually didn't care to. It wasn't his job to remember the staff, unless they were messing up and asking for an evaluation, which, Erik equally loathed and enjoyed. A chance to terrorize his staff legally, was the sweetest of rewards. And that doesn't occur that often, but when it does – he always has their personal file which he examines ahead of time, so he knows who he's dealing with.

Xavier on the other hand had made his existence known to Erik within the first hour of meeting him, and he never forget about the _plump-brunette-omega-telepath_. And all those labels usually came along in his mind when he thought of the flamboyant Brit.

It was almost a year ago in his office when Xavier came into the spectrum of his reality...

His phone rang on his desk, so naturally he picked it up. "Mr. Lehnsherr, Mr. Xavier is here. Should I let him in?" Erik felt his jaw clench at the prospect of being in the same room as a telepath. Even if he was being hired as a safe proof against corporate espionage through the device of telepathy, he still didn't trust them. Although he wouldn’t have to worry about Xavier picking apart his brain due to the dampening field that encompasses the Stark Industries high rise. (Dampening field were common most places since the technology was available due to Stark industries).

Mr. Charles Xavier pranced into his office like he just won _Little Miss America_ , and he felt his face being pulled into an annoyed guise, as he assessed the state of the man in front of him. Erik had read his file, and had to talked to Tony personally about their newest addition.

Apparently Stark knows this man, and they had gone to the same school, and he was apparently the strongest Telepath in the world, which Erik chose to not believe because he didn't know why a man with those abilities would be working in an office processing paperwork. Especially a man who has two separate PhD's, one in Genetics, and the other in Psychiatry, which equated to: he was apparently a genius -- _and seriously did he have to dress like that?_ Erik didn't like him the second he stepped through his door.

His clothing had always been the main issue that Erik had with him, followed by his weight, and then his personality, and _telepathic-ness_ , and then his habit of harbouring baked good and sweets, like if he didn't have a piece of junk in his hand at all times then he was going to go into shock -- But Erik would get to that disgusting anomaly later... and of course there were other reasons why he disliked the man that he would also get to later, which might include the fact that he was an omega, and Erik had caught his scent you could say – and had never been able to shake it since day one...

He wore a pair of cream slacks which molded to his chunky thighs and ass obscenely, as well as digging into his stomach to the degree that he could see the little black button on his waist holding on for dear life. His shoes were casual loafers, and his shirt looked like a thrift red plaid, that he had draped an aged brown corduroy blazer over, and Erik resisted the urge to wretch.

But he hustled up to Erik's desk obliviously, and introduced himself without Erik even introducing himself first, which he took offence to. “Hello, Mr. Lehnsherr. It's so good to finally meet you. Tony has told me so many splendid things about you that I feel that we know each other already – Oh, and I'm Charles, Dr. Charles Xavier, but you can just call me Charles. I don't use titles, I find that they just silly in the end.” He blundered out, as he held out his hand, and Erik stared at it, and then at Charles' face, which Erik found to be marginally appealing, if only for his obviously attractive eye's, and youthful appearance. At the age of 32, he looked as though he was all of 26 even with the facial hair, and the wild silky brown hair.

Xavier with a bob of the head, took his hand back and shrugged. “Well some people think that hand shakes are to formal, and I can jive with that – I'm hip to the whole rejecting authority and all – not that I am like that myself as a professor, I wouldn't want my students rioting on me and taking over the lecture, because I'm sure that they wouldn't have clue how to actually teach each other --”

He was walking around Erik's office at this point and touching his – his things, his objects, his books, looking at his fucking pictures of his family, and couldn't believe that there was actually a person like this, and he snapped -- “ _Xavier!”_ He half rose out of his chair, and the other man startled knocking one of his plants off of the extended ledge that stuck out a metre from the windows, acting as storage cabinet and shelf. “ _Bollocks!_ I spilt your poor plant off of his home. I'm sorry there Mr. Chlorophytum comosum _,_ let me just pick you up --”

Erik's eye's almost bulged out of his head, “No! Just leave it. Come here and sit down -- please take a seat.” Erik pointed at the chair across from him, and jabbed his finger, “Sit!” He commanded, and Xavier frowned dramatically, and walked over pulling the chair out, and sat down heavily, his stomach rolling over his waste and his pants pulling even tighter on his pudgy gut. He didn't know how that could be comfortable. The man across from him looked like he was actually pouting, and Erik felt a moment of regret for yelling, as he took in the distressed look in those eye's. He blinked trying to regain his cool, “Thank you for taking a seat Mr. Xavier, now if we could get properly introduced. I am Mr. Lehnsherr, and I run this office, and will be your supervisor of a sort while you are working here, but most of your contact will be with my assistant Ms. MacTaggart. I have a few questions for you before you can start your day, and go through the introduction, and paperwork ect--”

Charles lit up,“Oh, I came in early, so I already took a quick nip around the old office, and I met most of the staff, and they seem like such a great group of people --”

Erik burst out feeling frustrated, “Fine – that, is good I suppose. Before you interrupt me again Mr. Xavier, why exactly did you agree to work here? I am confused that you would choose to work in an office with your – talents. Please explain?” He practically commanded, and Xavier seemed to hesitate looking unsure for all of a second, before he answered with a bright disposition, “Well, you see Erik --”

“It's Mr. Lehnsherr.”

“Er -- sorry Mr. Lehnsherr. I decided that it would be good to take a break from teaching for a while, after going to school for the last --” he paused and started to suck on his bottom lip with a contemplative look, and Erik watched him noticing how attractive that look was on the omega, dismissing it instantly. He was finding it completely aggravating that this man is an omega to top it all. A fact that Erik usually didn't find to be a negative, but with an omega like this he had thought about him: with no idea who would claim him, or even want to imprint, even if he was almost unbelievably talented, and naturally gifted. He was a walking joke.

“-- Almost twenty years I suppose. I wanted to do something other then think, so I dialled up Tony, and asked if he needed me help with anything, and presto bango, I'm here.” His grin _was_ charming, he criticized internally.

 _That was an disgusting sentence,_ he thought, and then tried not to sneer as he asked, “From what you just said I gather that this is vacation for you then, because I don't consider my job, or any of the other employed people here to be, _on vacation_. If that is your point of --”

Xavier had picked up his name plaque and was fumbling it around in his hands while he rushed out with agitation. “I didn't mean that Er-- Mr. Lehnsherr. I merely meant that I wanted to try something different so I'm here, and I will do my job like everyone else.”

Erik reached over and grabbed his name tag, and slammed it back down on his desk, “That's good to hear, and I hope that you prove your words through your actions Xavier. Too many people are wiling to make empty promises to their employer and then are proven to be incompetent in the eventual end, _by me_. So I hope that you don't let me down.” His eye's widened and he said with a startled voice, “I'll do my job, and I won't let you down so there's no need to bother yourself. Um, I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot, and I'd like to try to remedy that --”

Erik grinned large and intimidatingly, “You just realized that, at this minute? Not very perceptive for a telepath,” Erik mocked, and Charles flinched, looking hurt, “Telepaths aren't known to be perceptive unless they are reading your mind, and besides the point, I wouldn't be reading your mind. I don't do that so I hope that isn't your issue with me Er –Mr. Lehnsherr, and the only time that I would, would be if you asked me to in an official capacity. I would also alert you to the chance of someone trying to illegally probe the building. That is officially why Tony hired me, and I take that responsibility seriously.”

Erik felt that was a good point to end on, “Yes, good point, and one that I hope that you remember. Now please excuse yourself so I can process your paperwork.”

With an offended expression, Charles stood. “I – that's not very nice you know. I wouldn't want to be anything but a friend to anyone here, and I'd hope to not offend.”

Erik stood and looked at Xavier neutrally, realizing that he was perhaps being more offensive then was needed, and also he realized that Stark would not appreciate him insulting his supposed friend here, “No, you have not... “ He lied very badly narrowing his eye's at the pale and bothered looking omega, and his eye's continued to scrutinize. He noticed that his shirt was pulled apart between the button, and he had no undershirt on – he blinked in disgust. “You're fine... And obviously... you'll fit in with the staff. Dismissed.” Erik ended, happy that he had smoothed over the omegas feelings, and waited for Xavier to exit.

The tubby telepath pursed his lips, and then moved closer to Erik, and Erik watched him critically, and then was completely shocked as he rounded the desk and hugged him tightly. Erik startled and didn't return the hug, and then almost cursed the moment his instincts kicked in and his brain registered that an unbonded omega was wrapped around him, and his senses quaked as he inhaled the man's scent. It was sweet, and rich, and surrounded him like a blanket, that had that quality that he found to be irresistible when he let himself go and devolve to the most primal of levels that crept around his mind -- He registered strong genes, and a fertile omega ready to breed at the appropriate heat, who had the padding to keep their babies fed, and was the perfect size for Erik to dominate, and even again -- that he had never bonded with another alpha -- that was screaming at him. He pushed the man away who stumbled. Erik grabbed his hip quickly before he could fall, and he registered the soft flesh, and how his hand curved around it perfectly. “Why did you do that?” He hissed, and then added apologetically, "I'm sorry – please don't do that.”

And Xavier looked flustered, “I thought you might need a hug. I guess I was wrong.” He shrugged, and then turned, “I'll let myself out. Nice to meet you Erik.”

He walked out of the office, and Erik stared at that chubby butt in those poor pants, and cursed Tony for sending him this British pansy -- boundary retardant telepathic, omega. He ran a rough hand through his hair, and picked up his phone, “Send someone from cleaning to my office.” He snapped, and then let out the breath he was holding, and all he could smell still was Xavier.

... And that was how his hatred started. What kind of person – nay, what kind of omega thought that it would be fine to hug an alpha like that? Albeit, Erik had very limited experience with omega's on a personal level apart from his Mother, who is a saint among beings -- who Erik admires above all else. After his Fathers death in the Genoshian civil war... well, that was something that he didn't like to think about, but if it wasn't for her he never would have survived the army as a Sergeant Major, although that was a title that never applied to him in the realistic scope of the situation – she had been something to live for. And now head of military sales, for Stark Industries, Erik felt accomplished at the age of 36. That was significant for him, here in America. His only regret was that he never was able to convince his Mother to move to America. But he understood what with her new husband and the stability that the country had achieved, which he supposed was a positive. Still it wasn't his favourite place in the world... hence the reason why he was working in America, and alive, that was important.

...He supposed, that he should add the evaluation from the appointed psychiatrist, who decided that it was the psychotic break he experienced years ago while in confinement – that saved him. And how this was all conclusive to his dilemma with Xavier, could be explained in a short paraphrase: people don't feel that comfortable around him because of his past. That was understandable, and it was confusing why Xavier, a telepath would hug him -- Just because of one persons professional opinion he was alive... sickening... maybe they should have let him die – and Xavier shouldn't have acted so cavalierly around him and familiar...

\-- And that was the first straw! With Xavier, and then the second came when Tony called him later that night laughing into the phone. Erik sat patiently for him to stop, holding the gun that he had been cleaning moments earlier, (a calming pastime for him) and resisted the urge to shoot his phone to bits.

“Charles! Charles hugged you! He hugged you! Awh god, I love him. You, you --” He dissolved into giggles again and Erik hung up, and cranked up Pagliacci that he was listening too. He dissembled his gun to clean it again.

The next incident came about two months into Xavier's employment in the office. Erik ignored him like all the other staff, although he insisted on saying 'Hello' every time that he saw Erik, for what ever reason that he had. And Erik hadn't missed how his cubical was covered in pictures of cat's, or glossy prints, that he assumed Xavier had printed himself (pathetic) -- He also hadn't missed, the amount of food the man always seemed to be consuming. Erik would cringe when he would wave, and chirp 'hello'. Usually he had a chocolate bar, or a bag of chips in his hand, which Erik didn't approve of considering that there was a policy against eating whilst around the electronics, but Xavier played by his own rules.

Erik's printer had decided to stop connecting to his laptop, and after calling tech and waiting for almost an hour, he finally snapped, and redirected to the office printer. He left his office walking with stealth to the printer and copier room, hoping to bi-pass Stark if he stumbled onto their floor and decided to visit **him**. Which didn't happen as often thankfully, since Xavier had been hired.

He was hiding in the room glaring at the printer as it processed his request, when he heard a commotion in the adjoining coffee room. Xavier's voice was tweeting out, and Erik clenched his teeth and glared at the wall viciously.

“Hello everybody, I made some apple and peach crumble, and some apple pie. Please come and help yourself. I hope it tastes good.” He said a little hesitantly, and a chorus of chuckles filled the room, as he heard the entire office come in it sounded like, and his eye's snapped to his watch. It wasn't even noon yet! And definitely not the designated break time, and his eye's then shot wide with outrage.

He listened to the happy voices:

“Yeah, right on Charles--”

“Yes! Your crumble is so good! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since the last time,”

“You should sell this stuff, thank you!”

“I can't believe you make pie's as well. I have to try some now!”

“You are my god!”

 _What the? It's just a baked good's_ , he thought... _and why is he bringing in baked goods? Tubby... homemaking, twit..._

 _Mmm's_ and _Awh's_ filled the room, and the happy chatter of employee's, and Xavier thanking people bashfully, “That is so sweet of all of you wonderful people; I feel particularly tickled, but you don't have to thank me. I was up all night watching an Antiques Road Show marathon on PBS, and decided that I would keep myself occupied, and what better then to bake. Did anyone catch it?”

“Kick-ass, Charles.” Someone yelled and Erik flinched, as he was holding in the revulsion. There was something so wrong, so wrong, and – _Antique's Road Show?_... and how could it get worse? But it did – _it did!_

“No? No one saw it? Oh well, different thing's for people, and all of that stuff -- Oh and I also started knitting kitty booties if anyone wants to put in an order, just let me know how many sets you want.”

“Yes!! Kitty booties. I love you Charles!”

_\-- And who the hell kept yelling like that? And who the fuck knits cat booties? And what the hell --_

Erik made a fist and the combination xerox, and copier, fax unit shuddered, and a small smash came from the until. “ _Fuck...”_ Erik mumbled, and hung his head. He broke the until... And then he heard the deafening quiet from the other room, and realized that everyone was standing out there, and he had just torn apart the machine unintentionally – _This was all Xavier's fault!_

Squaring his shoulder's, Erik grabbed the document that he was printing, and left the room, with only the slightest hesitance.

When he walked out of the room, one of the staff, (tall and young glasses kid) was walking towards the door. He stopped in his tracks with a terrified expression, and slowly backed up, as a barely audible gasp came from his staff... Apart from Xavier who was smiling, and looking at him curiously, and eating pie.

Everyone was watching him frozen in place, and he assessed them all, and internally sighed deciding that the best strategy would be to let them continue their unscheduled break. To let them enjoy the food that Xavier made. It was obviously good for staff moral, and he supposed things like this happened... In the military the boy's let off steam by shooting things and getting drunk, and visiting nude dancing houses, which he partook in his youth with mild interest. He wasn't all that interested in female omega's, and most males at the time in Genosha were drafted into war efforts. Alpha's went into combat, and omega's did other imperative war efforts, such as nursing and so on, as has been the case throughout history.

“The xerox and printer is out of order at the moment... I will call maintenance.” He narrowed his eye's, “Carry on.”

He went to leave the room, but then, “Oh, Erik do you want to try my crumble? You can take it back to your office. Come on, just a taste...” He tempted and loaded up a little paper plate with a heaping portion, and then added a slice of pie. He held it out for him with a ridiculous hopeful expression; with so much light in his blue eye's.

Erik blinked looking at Xavier, with a blank expression of barely veiled disgust. His brown hair was a wavy mess, and he was wearing a white button up shirt, and it was untucked but looked to be a size to small – as usual. And he had on a tie, but it was green with cat's with red Santa hats on! It was a Christmas tie! -- And the same brown blazer, and his pants were pink khaki’s, and then he kept picking up his scent, because apparently it had stuck in his mind – he had to stop, he had to go --

He took the crumble, and said tightly, “Thank you.” And fled from the room, resisting the urge to throw the plate in one of the garbage’s on the way.

He sat at his desk trying to not think about Xavier, and trying to ignore the plate of desert that he hadn't thrown out... because it did look good, he could admit... and it smelt fantastic as it kept wafting at him. He kept glancing at it, as he typed. Eventually he was staring at the plate, and finally cracked. _One bite wouldn't hurt..._

Snagging the fork that Xavier had stabbed into the lot, he took the smallest fork full to try, and then put in his mouth, and – it was exceptionally delicious. Erik took another mouthful, and then another, and then he shovelling crumble into his mouth. _And how the hell could it be this good?!_ And then he moved onto the pie, and it was unlike any pie – it was the epitome of the perfect pie, it was what was written about, and characterized in literature. He was scraping the plate clean, and licked off the fork and threw it in the garbage. Sitting back in his chair he finally realized that he just consumed – give or take 2000 calories, and he sighed. _Twenty extra miles tonight... Thanks Xavier._

And Erik hated him even more, for the pie and the crumble. And the kitten booties...

There were so many incidents after that one, but they could be considered harmless, although Erik viewed them as unacceptable... Like when he finally noticed that the cat (it was one cat) in the pictures in his cubicle was wearing knitted outfits, or when he dressed up like Santa at Christmas, (months after the Christmas tie, which had occurred in the summer) and tried to get Erik to sit on his lap! Tony took his place. Oh yes, and there was the fact that he insisted on calling Erik – _Erik_ , no matter how many times he corrected him...

Even the day that Xavier actually did his job, as a safe guard in the building to espionage had been a terrible display of the telepaths vexatious constitution. When he had alerted Erik, who then alerted security that they would find a man in the west stairway on the 14 th  floor, and he would be unmoving. And they did. They found a man frozen in place in the pose of walking up the stairs. When cuffs were secured around his wrists, he came to life, and Charles said with a grin after Erik received the call, “Safe for another exciting day, in the soap opera that is Stark Industries, eh Erik.” And patted his arm – And he was so lax, and unprofessional, and touched Erik again, and was always standing a little too close, and emitting his scent, and eating food... And there was so much more, so many examples of why Xavier was to be hated... but everything came to fruition the day that he saw that disaster walking his cat!

 

Erik didn't plan for his day to end up like it did, but it had.

He entered his office, and sat behind his desk, and tried to get to work, tried to focus without thinking of Xavier walking his cat. An hour went by and he was working, and kept thinking about the Xavier walking his cat... and he kept picturing his ass in those maroon pants as he frolicked away. How fat and chubby it looked squeezed into them, tubby... he was like a butter ball, not obscenely over weight, but chunky and soft looking... It kept going like that: Walking cat, round chunky ass in tight pants, over and over until he sat back with a groan.

He stood up and paced around the office, feeling so frustrated. A year – an entire year Xavier had been on his nerves, and he didn't seem to get it. Like his entire world was in a happy cloud and he had no consideration for any one around him. Like it didn't matter what he looked like, or said, or acted. Like there was no decorum, like he shouldn't wear clothes that are a size to small. Like he shouldn't try to squeeze his ass into pants that didn't fit him... Or waft his scent across town, while prancing about and wearing tight pants on his chunky ass with the seem running between them --

Erik stalked over to the windows and snapped the blinds apart with his finger between two of the metal partitions, and glared across the room.

Xavier was at his desk talking animatedly. There were three rows before his, but Erik could see him clearly, waving his hands, and flailing as he talked to _young-big-glasses_. He was wearing a red paisley shirt, with a crooked yellow tie, and his hair was wavy and tousled, and his eye's were so blue that Erik could make out the colour across the room. Apart from the shirt, he didn't look that bad at the moment, and Erik tried to find reasons to hate him, and it happened the moment he saw him pick up – he squinted his eye's, a blizzard!? He looked at his watch to validate what he already knew – _10 am_. It's 10 am and he's eating a blizzard.

 _Oh, that is it_. He seethed as he watched him in disbelief up until – the employ he was talking to (he'd request his file,) looked over and froze, and then looked back and said something. And then Charles looked over at the office, and looked into Erik's eye's and he snapped the blinds shut with his heart racing in his chest. _Fuck!!!_

_What the fuck was he supposed to do now?_

He paced for a second pulling on his hair, and then ran over to his desk fumbling the phone into his hands, “Send in Xavier now!” Be growled, and settled into his seat panting. He sat there waiting, and tried to think of something relatively professional to talk to him about, because he had to have a good reason for calling Xavier.

His phone rang, “Xavier's here --”

“Send him in.” He commanded, and quickly fixed his hair. The door opened, and Xavier came floating in, with his hands in his pockets – and how was that possible when they were so tight, and blue. Light blue chino's that stopped at his ankle, and he had on moccasin loafers, and his yellow tie had a smiley face on it --

“You wanted to see me Erik? I saw you peeking through your blinds, that must have been fun. Playing the peaky blind game, or the sneaky office peek.”

“Please sit down Xavier.” Erik blurted, and jabbed at the seat across from him, never expecting the things that come out of Xavier's mouth.

“All rightly roo, I'll just do that because you asked so nicely.” He chuckled, and sat down crossing his legs. His stomach rolled over the waste of his pants, and his shirt stretched skin tight, with the gaps, and the no undershirt. Erik tapped his finger anxiously on the desk, “Xavier, thank you for coming in, I wanted to have – to talk about your performance -- have a review.” He fumbled out. Xavier's eyebrows rose, and he pursed his lips, “I suppose if you feel that it's necessary, alright. I'm sure it will be fun enough, and I do like talking to you. You are so warm, and calming to be around.” His smile was intimate somehow, and his eye's gazed into Erik's, as he licked his lips, and Erik had no idea why he was saying these things. He felt his anxiety rack up a notch, “I don't hear that ever, from anyone, so I assume that you are trying to be humorous. But let's move on... What exactly do you do here?”

Charles' eye's looked up, and he hummed, and hawed, “Well I process paperwork and scan the building for evil doer's.” He put his finger to his temple and made a laser sound effect, and Erik flinched, “While being incredibly unprofessional?” He interjected, and Xavier frowned uncrossing his legs slowly, “Wait... are you mad at me? Is something wrong Erik, because you seem very aggravated actually. I would hope if there was something going on in your life you could talk to me about it. I'm a friend, and anything you tell me will stay between us. I swore an oath, as an psychiatrist --” Erik saw red. He jerked, “No! We aren't talking about me, we are talking about you --” He stood up and started to pace and walked behind Xavier, who craned his neck and looked up at Erik curiously, “Erik... why don't you tell me what you want to say. I will listen. I swear, finger's crossed.” He crossed them and gave Erik an compassionate look. Erik sucked in a breath knowing what he wanted to say, feeling overwhelmed – and then registered that he just inhaled Xavier's scent and he was drowning it. His eye's fluttered shut, and he bent down and hissed into his ear, so close to his scent glands. “I saw you walking your cat!” He then jerked up right, and rounded his desk and sat in his seat again. Steeping his fingers he waited staring at Xavier.

The plump omega looked completely flustered with humongous startled eye's, and then Xavier started to chuckle and sucked on his lip before he spoke, “Were you following me? Because if you wanted to walk my cat with me you could have just asked.”

Shaking his head, he corrected. “No – no, I was having coffee, and I saw you. Why would you walk your cat? Please explain this to me.”

Xavier scooted his chair closer, and resisted his elbow on Erik's desk, and ran his hand through his hair catching Erik's eye's, “Well, Sylvester likes to get out of the flat, and I do love the area, so many friendly people, and vendors. Do you live in the area?” Charles asked in light voice, and rested his face on his hand as he batted his eye lashes. Erik narrowed his eye's wondering how this conversation got to this point, and wondered why Xavier kept looking at him like that, and then when he started to lick his bottom lip slowly... Erik felt his body temperature start to rise. He leaned forward minimally and breathed in his scent again. Deciding that there was nothing he could say to this man to change his mind about the cat issue, he would move on to the clothes – the tight clothes...

“Yes I live in the are, but I am not interested in walking your cat with you, but let's move on from that. I have another issue that I would like talk to you about --”

Xavier perked up, "You could always stop by then, for some tea, or some crumble. We could do things... that you like to do...” He started running his finger over Erik's name tag again, and Erik wondered why the hell he would want to go over his house? Although his crumble was delicious, but it was a terrible suggestion, and he blinked at the man. “I like to clean guns and I don't think you would find that engaging.”

Charles cocked his head and stared into his eye with an serious, and still expression that he felt was unnecessary, and then he spoke as though he was breathless, “I could help you clean your gun Erik, I think that sounds... like it would be fun.” He wagged his eyebrows when he said _fun_ , and Erik didn't share his feelings... But he was starting to feel extremely parched and distracted – annoyed by Xavier's blue eye's that kept holding his own, and he assumed that his lips were chapped because he kept licking them. They were starting to become shiny, and pink... Even his beard was starting to annoy him, in the way that it was ginger compared to his dark and shiny brown hair. Although it was a nice shade he supposed, and made him look like a cute, little cuddly nuisance.

Erik shook his head, “That will not be necessary, but to the other topic I would like to discuss. Your wardrobe. You are aware that we have a dress code?” Erik asked, and he finally saw what he wanted, but not to the degree, as disappointment filled Xavier's gaze, and he sat back (taking Erik's name tag with him,) and sighed.

“What then, you don't approve of my clothes? I wear a tie and a shirt, and pants, like everyone else. I guess I could wear less if you like.” He said perking up with a deepening timber, and then stood up expectantly. Perching his wide arse right on the edge of Erik’s desk beside him, he seemed to sprawl into his body taking Erik's own tie in his hand -- Alarm fill him. He resisted the urge to physically remove the man from his office, as his natural reflexes to attack and maim obvious threats hinted at the back of his mind. Instead, he caught Xavier's hand on his tie as he demanded, “No -- what are you doing?”

The man gave him and innocent look, and said obliviously, “Just seeing if your tie is as soft as it looks. Is it silk? I always love silk... silky things...” Erik blinked at him, wondering why that fact mattered enough for Erik to know. Yet, he couldn't help but notice that between his stretched buttons he could make out a hint of colour on his white skin, and he felt his entire being shift momentary as he realized that Xavier had a tattoo, or tattoo’s. An insistent need filled him to know what it was... _Probably a cat_.

He tried to ignore the colour on his skin, and ignore his scent that was filling his personal space and swarming his senses, and how soft and small his hand was under Erik's own. He said firmly, “That's inconsequential. I wanted to inform you that the dress code here intones that you dress in a professional manner, and I would hope that you would start dressing a little more professionally. I have a tailor that I could recommend, if that would be sufficient help.” He let go of Xavier's hand, and the man continued to play with his tie. He frowned at him, and then grabbed his hand again pulling it from his tie, and placing it on the desk and holding it there. Xavier look over at him with wide eye's and started to lean in, “You would take me out and dress me up Erik? I'm flattered, but I like my clothes. I don't see a need to change my attire. I like my shirt. Do you like paisley?” He whispered, and Erik sat back letting go of Xavier's hand that he had trapped on his desk – that he forgot to let go off.

He needed to distance himself, as his eye's flicked over Xavier and kept landing on his pink lobes peeking out from his wavy hair. So close to his glands that he knew were there... a spot that he always found to be... tantalizing on an omega. “Perhaps, but that is not what I am addressing. It's... your clothes are ill fitting. They are very tight in appearance. I speculate that you would be uncomfortable...” He said, and realized that he was trying to be nice, and because of that he wasn't able to criticize Xavier to the extent that he wanted to, but then there weren't really any dress code regulations against tight fitting clothes unless it was inappropriate. Xavier did look inappropriate, but not in a sexual manner...He looked at the tattooed hint of skin again, and then glanced down to his ass squished on his desk -- The seams stretched along the side of his leg, and he reconsidered that... slightly.

“I feel comfortable enough. Do my clothes make you feel uncomfortable? I assure you have they aren't bothering me, but I can get more comfortable if you like. Do you want me to do that?” He asked and he started to loosen his tie, and the unbutton the top button of his shirt. Erik's eyebrows rose, “No – no that is not what I mean. That is not necessary, I simply wanted to ascertain that you weren't... never mind. That is all I wanted to address, and I would suggest in the future you buy more fitting shirts, and pants.”

Xavier left his shirt like that and Erik felt that this meeting had been completely unproductive, and he was feeling very frustrated, and extremely bothered by Xavier – his scent that was obnoxious in strength. It was as though he was trying to cloak the world in it, and he wondered if it annoyed the other staff as much, that perhaps he had a glandular problem...

He realized that that wasn't the case. It was because he wasn't taken, or bonded. It was stronger due to that. He had been around mostly bonded omega's, although there were a number of younger staff who were unbonded as well; he never paid them notice. Even his secretary, Ms. MacTaggert. But none of them had been in his personal space like Xavier had. Erik had always been keen on scents, on his prey on the battle field, he could sniff them out when he was hunting for a hidden enemy... Well it was just coincidental then – that, and the fact that Xavier held that scent he always found to be the most moving, unfortunately.

Erik stood up and walked around his desk leaving Xavier there, and waited for the man to stand, “I will try I suppose, but I don't see the point. I hope that I'm not that distracting to you Erik, with my tight pants...” His voice held a touch of amusement, and Erik got that he was being mocked. “No.” He said simply and pointed in front of him, wanting Xavier out of his office, “Please come here?” He asked. Xavier froze for all of a second, looking startled -- and then grinned squirming off the desk and hustled over to Erik, stopping milometers from his chest. Erik placed a heel back, yet held his ground gazing down seriously at the shorter man – He cursed that he was an omega, cursed his soft looking brown hair, and his pheromones stinking up his office and his clear blue eye's, and his creamy freckled skin. He cleared his throat, “That is all, but I hope that you heed my words.” Reaching out, feeling annoyed at his slovenly appearance, he did up Xavier's collar and straightened his tie, and Xavier was panting and put a hand out resting it on Erik's stomach – which was uncalled for. He held Xavier's gaze for an extra second seriously, as he grinned and his hand started to inch up Erik's chest. It was so hot that he felt short of breath suddenly. Erik stood back, and Xavier straightened looking like he was going to fall forward for a moment. “You are dismissed. And remember what I said, about your, _pants_.” He hissed, and Charles blinked looking fazed. “Alright, Erik... I will just go back to work.”

“You do that.” He said authoritatively. Xavier hesitated with rosy cheeks, before he moved towards Erik's desk scribbling down on his note pad, and actually slipped the note into Erik's coat pocket, bringing him almost flush with his body. He jerked. “That's my number Erik. We can get together like I said. And you call me if you ever need any sugar, or something sweet, a little bit of English muffin...” He then licked his lips, sucking on the bottom swell and Erik clenched his jaw. “Yes, thank you for the offer. Please carry on with your day.” He wanted him gone, he was about to open the door and kick him out when Xavier backed off with a twinkle in his eye's, and walked towards the door. Erik's eye's zoned in on his round chunky ass. He inspected the seem of his pants as they ran between the crack -- _how could that be comfortable?_

Almost! He was almost about to let out the sigh of relief he had been holding in, when Xavier hesitated before he reached the door, and looked over his shoulder, “Are these too tight, you can be honest with me. Do you think these are too tight Erik? In the back, that would be the area you could tell the most...” He placed his hand on one cheek, and then held Erik's eye's innocently and Erik, despite his will glanced down, and then nodded his head tightly. “I would make that estimate...” He trailed off as Xavier was rubbing his cheek and he had to get away from him. _Ridiculous man!_ _Completely unprofessional!_

“That is enough... You may leave. You are aware of my opinion, and now it's up to you to correct your wardrobe malfunction. You may leave now, Xavier.” He said his voice going horse for some reason as he tried not to look at Xavier's hand on his ass, and he swore -- _he didn't just squeeze his own cheek?!_ Erik flicked his finger and the door came open from the lock, sitting closed, and Xavier's eye's widened and he was nodding his head, “It's Charles, call me Charles, and that was very... neat... You are very powerful are you not? But using your abilities on such simple things must be very convenient. I'm sure you could do such nifty simple things like... undo your own trousers --”

Erik's eye brows rose up to his hair line practically and he felt his body erupt for a moment, before he regained his composure. That was very provocative and he wondered what context Xavier was intoning the question in, literal, or hypothetical? He actually considered the question though, finding it flattering that they were talking about his power's, but he didn't generally use them for things of the like... Which actually he could, and he never considered it.

“I have never thought to use my abilities in that capacity, although I could see how it could come in handy if you're hands were incapacitated.” And Xavier had turned and was walking back towards him and grinning. Erik held out his hand panicking, because who knew what else he was going to do, or say, and he didn't think he couldn't handle it. He just was finding Xavier to be to much, too much of a handful... as he looked at his full figure, and finding it harder and harder to ignore how completely he oozed sexuality... literally, and figuratively as his office was thick with the man's musk.

“Stop, and please exit my office. I have to work to complete, and you have become a distraction Xavier.”

Charles faltered, and stopped, pouting. “I guess, if you really want me to go... But only if you call me Charles.” He said almost coyly. Erik considered what ramification that would hold for the future, and found Xavier had already blatantly ignored his request of calling him Mr. Lehnsherr... Although it was apparent that Xavier wasn't beneath him in their official positions, as the telepath was an defence against a real threat to the company, so on that merit he acquainted. “Very well, Charles. Now, please --” He motioned to the door, and Charles was beaming, as he jammed a hand in his pocket, “Alrighty. But if I don't get pants that fit me better, what will you do... will you discipline me?” He husked, and Erik's mind filled with the image of himself spanking Xavier's chunky ass, and he had to look away, “No, but I will have to talk to you about your wardrobe again, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that.”

Xavier was shaking his head no, but holding Erik's eye's hungry and intense and then he was walking away, and that obscene behind was bouncing. Xavier looked over his shoulder and shot a quick, “It's a date, Erik.” Holdings Erik's gaze for an extra breath, before he slipped out of Erik's office and he cursed Xavier -- he cursed him to hell!

Erik snarled and crushed his waste paper basket with squeeze of his first, and tried not to think of sweet omega ass, and how much he wanted to teach that foolish telepath a lesson until he respected Erik... deep and hard...

***

Emma Frost, Chief Human Resource Officer for Stark Industries, and all around corporate bitch and proud -- entered the 23 rd  floor of Stark Tower. There was another file that she had to pick up about  _another_ complaint against Tony Stark, which was pointless because the man owned the company and everyone knew that he was an idiot. She had to stop the groan that came with every new complaint, when she remembered the presence of Charles Xavier on the floor, and shuddered. She slowed her power stride and started to cautiously walk through the office, even though the man was about as harmless a kitten packed with 100 pounds of liquid explosives, and a hair trigger detonator...

Telepaths on principal were usually weary of one another, but when it came to Xavier, she would feel more comfortable walking around in her garters and underwear, then being close to him for to long. His mind was like veld that ensnared the world in it, and humanity was helpless to him... just helpless. As she crept through the office she had to remind herself about the kitten analogy in comparison to the man, because it was true. He was very... domesticated, an eccentric and completely flaming gay, and effeminate and on top of it, an omega -- Thank the god for that one favour, because if he was an alpha -- save us all.

Emma quickened her pace as she felt like she was in the free, when she felt it, that flutter of consciousness that stretched over her _conscious_ like an overwhelming summer breeze that held a fire in it's his wake. She willed herself to not show her intimidation, and carried on mentally sending a cordial greeting. He sent her a _hello_ like a butterfly's kiss, and she had to resist rolling her eye's at how ridiculous that was. But it was the emotions in the office that caused her to stop this time, coming from Xavier... If she didn't know any better, he was in love... or in lust, happy. Happier then the usual obscene chipperness that he projected.

Did someone finally bed the great and powerful Charles Xavier? Super-fem-omega, crazy cat lady – ladie. Emma's eye's widened and she – against her better judgement – walked over to Xavier who was eating a Dairy Queen blizzard or drinking it to be more precise -- before noon. She looked down at his confusedness of bright colours, and loafers, and his cat cubical of celibacy. He was talking to a colleague who looked concerned, although Xavier was smiling like a fiend.

She stopped, and Xavier looked up at her and chirped, like he hadn't felt her coming, “Hello Emma, you look just fabulous darling, as usual.”

Emma smiled tightly, “Thank you, Charles. And you look... colourful.”

Charles fluffed up at that like a happy bird, touching his shirt, “Thank you, you are too kind --”

“Charles --” Hank McCoy hissed, from his worried position next to Charles who rolled his eye's, “It's fine, Hank like I said.” And Emma frowned reading Xavier's amusement, and McCoys concern, “But you should make a complaint...” He whispered shooting Emma a pointed look, and annoyance replaced amusement. He turned to Emma right away, who was just about to ask what was up? “It's nothing darling, Hank is just harbouring under a false preconception that I keep trying to assure him of.”

Hank shook his head, and shot a pointed look at – Lehnsherr's office, and then she felt that lust again – she whipped her head over to look at Xavier, who was pinking up under her scrutiny, “Let sleeping dogs lie.” Was all he said, and Hank shook his head looking frazzled.

Emma gave him a quizzical expression, and sent him a mild question in the form of an image of stern Erik Lehnsherr at the last board meeting, glaring down the room with a question mark over it.

Charles wagged his finger, “Like I just said, everything's fine Hank, no need to worry yourself.”

Hank ran a hand through his hair in frustrated worry, completely oblivious to what was actually going on, which was apparently – she really couldn't wrap her mind around it – it was unbelievable – it was something she really didn't want to think about.

But then Hank said in a hushed voice, “But he's harassing you.” And Emma knew what she was going to do, and the only way that Xavier was going to stop her was by messing with her mind, and she knew he didn't have it in him. Actually she almost felt comfortable around him for the first time, knowing that he was like the rest of the Mutant race: hung up on sex, and who they were going to find to bond with, or knot with.

“I'll just go and have a word with Mr. Lehnsherr, how about I do that.” She said and started to walk away, and Hank sighed in relief, as for Xavier -- he was throwing dagger’s at her mentally, and whined out, “Oh, come on Emma...”

***

Erik was sitting behind his desk, as always, when the door burst open and he jumped in his seat – and thank god it wasn't Xavier – but instead it was Frost. Another cursed telepath.

“Erik!” Emma hissed as she walked into the stink den that was his office, and she looked at him incredulously, as she stood in a sea of Xavier's pheromones. She waved the air. She then strode over to his desk slapping her hands on the wood, and insisted, “Did you fuck Xavier in here? My god open a window.”

A flame of embarrassment pushed up his temperature and he regarded the other alpha, realizing that it was rather potent, but he hadn't found the smell to be offensive, and that made him flush even more severely. Erik stood mechanically and went over to the window and pulled it open, and the warm Manhattan air blew in robbing the sweet scent of Xavier from him...

“Emma what do you want?”

Emma leaned in and hissed -- wondering what was coming to the world when Charles Xavier, and Erik Lehnsherr were getting it on. Of all the demented combinations... “Tell me, are you fucking Xavier? Because it smells like it, and do you realize what you are doing?” She demanded and poked his chest. Erik was shaking his head. He had no idea where this came from unless -- “What, no – why, who told you this. I am not fu – fraternizing with Xavier.”

Emma scathed, “Well I used my noise when I walked into this sex den, and apparently the staff are concerned that you are harassing Xavier, although from his expression I can tell that isn't the case. He never said anything, but I can tell what a happy post knot – or sex bubble feels like. I don't think you two would have had the time to knot unless you started at 6 am.”

Erik felt completely shocked, and the use of the word knot and Xavier – he hadn't thought of that – well he had, but not on purpose. It was obscene, but the image of that ass bent over bouncing as he pounded and knotted -- “Emma how dare you – how dare you accuse me of... we were having a meeting, actually I was reprimanding him for his slovenly appearance, his unprofessional behaviour -- “

Emma started to shake her head, as she picked up the lust pouring off of Lehnsherr and she had no idea why he would be reprimanding Xavier unless – _O_ _h it all made sense_ , “You were flirting with him! You two are courting. Or your courting him – how did this happen, Erik?” She demanded and knew that she was being insulting if that was the case, but she didn't -- she was in shock. Lehnsherr was a clinical psychopath, and Xavier was out to fucking lunch!

“No, I was not flirting, I was reprimanding him, that was all. And he wasn't flirting with me.” He hesitated, he didn't think he had, but Xavier he had been... Erik frowned, “Alright perhaps he had been flirting with me, but he doesn't take anything professionally, so I would expect anything from him.”

Emma froze watching the man, who looked like he was about to hurt someone with apparent confusion on his face – Emma was starting to get the gist of what was going on, “Erik will you please explain to me what exactly you were reprimanding Xavier on.” Emma asked patiently, and Erik stood and paced the room, running his hand through his hair as he emitted hostility into the air, “His attire, it's unprofessional, and, and --” He stopped his pace, and slowly made his way to his chair taking a seat.

Erik felt realization floor him, although he already knew that he had been feeling frustrated around Xavier, and annoyed by the man... disgusted, but to take it to these lengths. “I think I crossed a line.” He admitted, and Emma appeared before him, “I...”

Emma looked at the troubled look on the stern, and mentally demented metal benders face, and felt like she just walked into a fucking soap opera, “What did you do, that you obviously didn't realize Erik? I know that it's hard for you to deal with... other people, but Xavier isn't other people. You did read his file – I know you read his file.”

Erik ignored her words feeling... feeling that Xavier had got his number. He had sat there and let Erik go on, as he had flirted shameless – the comments – the odd comments were come on's. He covered his face, and spoke into his hands, “I told him his clothes are to tight. And he should buy more suited clothing... I think he took it the wrong way...” Erik admitted, knowing that Emma was here as an adversary, as she had already talked to him in the past about his behaviour towards the staff.

“Erik... do you intent to date him, because you are playing with fire. Charles Xavier is the strongest telepath ever documented. Why would you want to mess around with him. He could blow up your head if you made him mad enough. And it's also not nice to lead on such a sweet man. He really is innocent, even if he is powerful enough to destroy the minds of half the city with the blink of an eye.”

Erik looked up at her annoyed, “Please, isn't that being a little dramatic?” He asked as he thought of the soft, and round and cute omega, smiling about his cat.

Emma couldn't believe the arrogance of Lehnsherr. She knew what he was thinking and could practically pick it out of the air: weak omega who couldn't match his strength, and she couldn't blame him, what with this said omegas deceiving outwardly appearance. And he also couldn't feel Xavier's power, because he was polite enough to keep it to himself, like if he revealed his power it would be like belching.

“Dramatic? You really don't grasp the sheer power that he has... Here's an example for you. I was walking through the parking lot the other day, when I felt him scanning for his car, and I almost threw up when I felt his mind touch my own. It was like being mind raped by a warm summer breeze. You just don't understand, you aren't a telepath. He doesn't reveal his power unless – well probably if you asked him. He could be here right now, and neither of us would know.”

Erik felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, “He wouldn't... what about the dampening field?” Emma laughed, “Don't be ignorant. But don't worry, I can guarantee he would never do anything like that, he's extremely polite, if you hadn't noticed. And if he did it would be to mentally redecorate your office or something. He is flaming gay!”

He found that last comment to be in ill taste, although he felt suspicious of Xavier creeping around his office and mind undetected, but he couldn't bring himself to believe the thought. He was such a friendly man, although Erik hadn't been the nicest to him.

He squeezed his lips together feeling... conflicted. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with this information, apart from keep Xavier away from him, which is what he had already been doing. “Now that I have considered your words, and my action, I will refrain from further reprimanding of Xavier.”

“You mean leading on,” Emma stated, “Because you are leading him on. And if you actually like him then I suggest – I can't believe I'm saying this – but go for it --” What the hell, Xavier deserved happiness, or more happiness, and if Erik Lehnsherr is it... She shook her head, “You know you'd actually make a good couple. Your crazy, and he's eccentric.”

“Emma stop. I don't hold those emotions for Xavier, or anyone. He is a confused, and strange man, and I really wish he never decided to take his vacation here.” He said with spite. “I've never seen anyone eat so much -- he was eating a Blizzard! It's morning still, and he's constantly baking and bringing it into work --”

“Oh my god Erik, call the police, the man brings baked goods to work. Are you listening to yourself?”

He slammed his fist onto his desk.“Yes! And it's an excessive amount of baking, and the clothes, and the cat, his cat that he dresses up. He sells cat shoes that he sews himself!” He sputtered, and Emma started to laugh, “You love him. I didn't think it was this bad, but you really like him --”

A pain shot through his head at Emma's ignorance, “That is not the case at all, aren't you listening to me?”

“Yes, I am listening to you, and you are starting to sound like an complete asshole, so I'm going with the least offensive assumption, which is that you like him and are just too much of a prick to admit it. If you really don't, then you are just that insensitive to criticize an omega like Charles. You have been around omegas before, your in an office full of them -- or I should restate, you have been around male omegas before right? I know what you went through when you were in the military, and the restriction that you were placed under, but you have to realize why Charles is like he is?” Emma felt sympathetic for Charles suddenly, if this was the type of man he was willing to court.

“I've been around omega males. What do you take me for, and I don't know why it makes a difference if he is male, or what? The type of omega he is, he's just like any other omega. You're an alpha Emma, I don't understand why you are in my office acting like I have no idea how to deal with an omega...” Erik knew how to deal with them, ignore them, and they would move on and find an alpha who was willing to give them their knot. Erik wasn't. He was too set in his way's to consider the pleasures of flighty omega around – he told himself sternly, an felt in his chest, something telling him the opposite. He sat in the stench of Xavier earlier, savouring – just bathing in the omega scent loving how delicious it was, and how said omega had been shaking his ass around his office earlier today.

“I guess I'm going to have to spell this out to you, and I really don't think you have been around male omegas enough because of your past Erik, and I don't blame you for that, but I think you need to understand. Charles is nesting, or wants to nest. He's baking, and coddling his cats because he wants babies. You can't criticize him for that. You need to realize that if you lead him on, it would be so hard on him. And I really hope that he find's an alpha soon, one who actually likes him because he deserves it. He it so cute... Think about that next time you decide to hate on him for baking. Think of your Mom for Christ-sakes. Because that's what he wants to be.” Emma said it like it was, and hoped that a hell storm wasn't going to be forming on this floor, because Lehnsherr was messing around with Xavier after the fact. He was an completely inept, brainless military machine thrown into an office environment. Who the hell thought that was a good idea?

Absorbing that information, Erik couldn't help a new image, as he imagined Xavier with babies, and – fat with babies in his stomach, and baking pies for his alpha, and babies. His mind tore into that image, as he absorbed it and drooling all over it, his alpha compulsion pushing him to think about it, and search out Xavier's scent that was still lingering in his office, “What about his clothes then? They are confused, and do not fit him --”

She couldn't believe her ears, as she was just blasted with Erik's pheromones at the mention of Xavier nesting, which was sickening, and picked up his distress and excitement over the same thought. “Really, you're bothered by his clothes that much, the man is eccentric, and a genius. You're lucky that he remembers to put on his pants in the morning. And Erik I'm serious. Are you listening to me? Don't fuck around with him, unless you are serious. If you want to court Xavier, then do it, but don't lead him on. You understand. And one last thing to consider, he can read your interest. If I can, just sitting across from you, you think that he can't”

Stone eye's held her own, and she stood to leave. And Erik searched his mind, wondering the one thing... “Why would he want to nest – to do this all with me. Please enlighten me Emma, because I do not grasp why this is such a pressing issue for you to be threatening me, and warning me like this when nothing has been said, or established.”

Emma placed her hands on her hips and stared at him incredulously, “Because you are incredibly attractive Erik, and single, and gay and an alpha. Use your brain. I'm leaving now, and I just hope you figure this all out one day.”

She left his office and swore to stay off the 23 rd  floor above all cost, sending Xavier a mental, ' _your welcome_ ' as she speed walked to the elevator.

Erik mind was spinning, and he rested his head in his hands, wishing that he never had gone into the civilian population, realizing that he wasn't cut out for this... for Charles. He sighed, and reminded himself that he hadn't done anything wrong, and Charles hadn't done anything wrong... it was Erik who just didn't get it... Xavier was just trying to temp him. All he had to do was ignore him, like every other omega.

***

The day after the experience with Charles, and Emma in his office, thankfully his world went back to normal. Internally though, he kept thinking about Xavier -- and this time around, his thoughts weren't quite so antagonizing, and loathing. They kept floating through images of Xavier's tempting behind, and cute face. To his soft and round body that was appealing with his chubby belly, and the way that his clothes allowed him tempting glances through the taught strained fabric... Of course his scent was distracting, seemingly present everywhere in the office, and **his** office, and his baked goods, that he had coincidentally brought into work the next day. He'd cornered Erik as he was walking to his office from the washroom, pressing a plate into his hands full with a cake of some sort.

Erik ate the cake, and kept slipping back into the image of Xavier with a baby, like it made sense, like Emma had filled in the puzzle pieces to solve the larger picture as to Charles that was a mystery in his mind.

It was almost impossible to ignore Charles after that. Even as, Erik spent all of his time in his personal office, every time he would step out of those doors his eye's would go straight to the man, and as he had suspected, Xavier's attire had never faltered from the colourful, and tight array of confused items. It was clear now that their meeting hadn't been worth the trouble in the end... And that's what he told himself, as Charles would smile and wave at him, as he would walk by his cubical throughout his travels, leaving Erik feeling somewhat uncoordinated in thought.

The weekend came, and Erik was at his usual coffee shop, and was tying to read the paper. He kept slipping into the dream land that was filled with Charles, and his bouncing ass – that he had admired too blatantly, a week ago as he walked by with his cat -- as he had been disgusted. He realized that he was completely captivated by the man.

He tried to focus on his paper, and was disappointed that he never came by with his... cat.

Monday came, and Erik made a decision. He would request Xavier to his office, and then apologize, for his insulting behaviour. Erik had been intentionally rude, when Xavier was always kind, and was well liked. By singling him out, Erik was targeting the one person who a normal employer would not. Xavier's baking was delicious, and Erik didn't really mind his clothes anymore, quite the contrary. He especially appreciated him in lighter colours which he favoured, in particular white pants... as they left the least to the imagination.

Erik's office had finally ceased from smelling like the man, after the weekend cleaning, and he found that instead of distracting, his scent had become crucial to his performance through out the day. He found that he breathed easier, with his sweet lulling scent calming his nerves. And nerves he had, as he waited for Xavier to arrive.

And finally, his door opened, and he knew it was him. He hustled into his office with a large grin, and wearing a purple wrinkled dress shirt, that was taught between the buttons already, and a pare of cream pants, that he had worn before, which ran the tightest between his cheeks -- Erik remembered with a thrill. He had on his moccasin slippers, and the Christmas cat tie, which he didn't even bat an eye at at this point, and the usual brown blazer that he wore. “Erik you wanted to see me?” He asked breathlessly, and Erik smiled by forcing the side of his mouth up, to a desirable degree he hoped, which would appear as welcoming.

“Yes, Charles please take a seat.” And Charles hurried over waving his hand as he proclaimed, “Oh you just called me, Charles. Don't think I didn't miss that, Erik. I'm so happy that we've made it to the first name basis. I always found that was always better when working with colleagues.”

“If you think,” was all that Erik responded with as was he having to back up in his chair, as he held the arm rest with a steel grip, as Charles was coming to the side of the desk to rest his arse -- It slid across the wood, right next to Erik.

Erik looked up at the omega and swallowed, as he gazed around the man's face, taking in his Cheshire smile, and his fuzzy orange beard, his penetrating eye's. A blue that was bright enough to guide wayward boats lots at sea -- or stoic impersonal physiologically traumatized alpha's...

“So, what was it that you wanted to see me about, Mr. Lehnsherr? I hope I haven’t warranted punishment for my negligence in altering my wardrobe.” He husked seductively at Erik, who realized that he had a real problem on his hand. Xavier's blatant flirting was unprecedented in his experience in life. In the military there was zero tolerance for fraternizing between the alphas and omegas, and in general they were kept out of the way, used for non combat related purposes on the bases naturally. And in general people stayed away from Erik. Very few omegas ever approached him, and he scared them away with in a shockingly short amount of time, even if he was interested, which hadn't happened to date. Xavier on the other hand... who's hand was inching across his desk and snagging his tie – would be a hard one to shake... although, he could flirt couldn't he? Perhaps Xavier wasn't serious, if he was being this blatant. It was rather startling how he hadn't noticed before.

Erik narrowed his eye's, “You haven’t have you? I'm surprised you can even sit in those pants they are so tight. And I wouldn't think you'd even be able to bend over to pick up, say a pencil, would you?”

Xavier's eyes had that owl expression that looked so cute on him, and he licked his bottom lip, before he responded playing with Erik's tie. “I've never tried in these ones, Erik. I'm sure I could give you an example...”

Erik knew what the right answer would be, what it should be -- what he should say instantly but instead he nodded his head, _yes_ slowly, while he was pined down by the delirious grin of the cherub like omega, “Yes, you should, because then I can gauge how servery you have disregard my orders as your supervisor in this office. Proceed.” He hissed and flicked his finger shooting a pen to the ground from his desk. Xavier gasped out as his cheeks started to pink up. Fingers slackened and he let go of Erik tie leaving his fingers an inch from his chest, and then his hand landed there, and his skin burned. He could taste Xavier in his mouth almost, because he was sweetly filling his world with his scent and drowning him in his eye's.

“Proceed.” He hissed again and pointed at the floor and Xavier squirmed off of the desk shooting Erik an adorable and sexy little grin's over his shoulder as he went. “Alright Erik if you insist, but I don't think I'll have a problem.” He trailed off, as he bent over slowly with his ass inching into the air, and he slowed with his fingers barely touching the pen and Erik sat in his chair – his eye's glued to that fat sweet omega behind as it dipped in front of him, and shook. Xavier was wagging his ass like a god damn skin dancer.

He bit into his lip as he felt his pants start to tighten, and his eye's tracked the seem as it dipped between those cheeks and the tan material suctioned to his skin, and then Xavier looked over his shoulder and panted out, “Let me just try that again, I can almost reach it... I don't want to let you... down.” He husked, with so much innuendo and then bend down again, popping out his behind, and Erik's brain melted. _This is bad... bad..._ He stood knowing that this couldn't go on – he wanted to do something with that tempting behind -- fill that ass up till it was stuck to his knot, and he felt drugged as he stumbled over to Xavier, and started to bend forward – and Xavier looked over his shoulder and hitched out a gasp. Erik shot out his hand and pulled the pen into his hand and commanded, “That is enough, I've seen all I need to --” He rested his hand on Xavier's squishy side, and pulled the man up holding him in place. Xavier turned with a whimper that set his skin on fire. “Ah, Erik if you really think, god your hands are really very, large and hot. You could – you could punish me with them if you wanted... If you think I deserve it.” He offered, and started to lean into Erik – he pulled back knowing that he couldn't take this too far (if he hadn't already?!) He asked himself:  _why the hell he was doing this?_ He knew the answer as he sucked in the musk that had overtaken his office, telling all who might enter what omega had claimed this place and his mouth watered.

“No – no, not at this moment.” He said sternly, and then let go of Xavier, pointing at the chair that was across from his desk. With his powers he pulled it out a few inches – if only to impress Xavier, because he realized that Xavier liked his powers and why wouldn't he? Erik's abilities were very impressive. Xavier had watched with unbridled interest, as he sucked on his rosy bottom lip.

“Take a seat. We aren't done here.”

“Okay,” Xavier whispered, gazing up into Erik's eye's searching them for a moment, and then Erik pushed lightly on his side, and Xavier stumbled to the chair.

With efficient strides Erik sat behind his desk, as Xavier sat in the chair and then his eye's shot to the sight of the fat sausaged sized girth in those pants blatant around the skin tight material. Erik let his own legs sprawl open, as he was finding it hard... very hard to deal with Xavier like this. And it was of his own doing but in the moment, he felt no remorse.

“Are you comfortable, Charles?” Erik asked tightly, and Charles squirmed in his seat his shirt coming out of his pants by one shirt tail.

“Very.” Charles said, as he sat up and pulled the chair right up to the edge of Erik's desk. Propping and elbow on his desk and looked momentarily unsure, “What now Erik? What else...”

Erik didn't want to see that look on the mans face. This was a game he realized, and the only way to continue it was to keep playing. If they ended like this, things might become uncomfortable, and he really... wanted to do this again in the future. Get the chance to flirt like this, something that Erik had never done and this successfully. With such a deliciously tempting omega... _Yes, very nice_ , he thought as he looked at the flushed skin of his lightly bearded cheeks, and the pink of his ears with his hair wild, and his eye's clinging to his own.

“I said we aren't done – now,“ He folded his hands on his desk and regarded Xavier with the authoritative professionalism of a superior giving a dressing down to a solider (something he was used to.)

“Your shirt, Charles. It's extremely wrinkled. Do you iron your shirts? I would hope that you would, but I really doubt that. I, on the other hand iron my shirt's, every single one, even my undershirts which I notice you don't wear, unacceptable.” He proclaimed, and Xavier was smiling at him gleefully, as he fluttered his fingers over his lips, “I've never ironed a shirt, but I'm sure if you showed me I might try. And I don't wear undershirts. They make me really hot -- and I'd probably take my top shirt off if I wore one, but then I would be even more unprofessional. I don't think I could get my shirt done up if I wore something under it, see?” Charles said, and worried his lip, as he poked his finger through the gap in his shirt, and rubbed the pink skin. Erik breathed in slowly, as it wasn't lost on him that Xavier was reaching for a nipple.

“What is it you do in your free time that is more important then ironing?” He asked as Xavier accidentally popped a button open. Erik stared at that patch staining his eye's. “Well, I like to rub lotion on my skin,” He admitted as he rubbed that patch and Erik shot his eye's up to Charles' and he was staring hungry at him. “I also like to take baths, and do aerobics, and I usually wear my boxers when I do that – the aerobics, when I take baths I wear – nothing...”

 _God this is ridiculous... fucking ridiculous_ , but Xavier was ridiculous, and Erik imagined him instantly rubbing lotion on his body, and lying in a bath, all wet and his brown hair wet and Erik running his hands through it -- “Do you ever use oil? ... I hear that it absorbs better into the skin.” Erik frowned and found that he was gripping the edge of his desk, and Xavier was loosening his tie, “I could do that – I could rub oil all over my skin, and then do aerobics. Or perhaps you could rub the oil on me after – I mean I could. Sorry, cat got my tongue.” He was licking his lips, and Erik nodded lightly obviously imaging his hands rubbing hot oil onto the omega, smoothing oil over that large behind and into the curve of a cheek... and he looked to the side, and sucked in a breath. “Well you could take a break to iron --”

Xavier hitched out a laugh, and he lightly walked his fingers over the top of Erik's name tag, “I could – but why don't you tell me what you like to do in your free time. Do you take baths?”

And Erik clenched his jaw, knowing that he had to return the tease, but finding it hard to say the words, “No, no... I only shower.”

“What else do you do?” Xavier insisted, and Erik cocked his head and said thoughtfully, “I exercise... and sometimes I – I get very, over heated, and,” Erik felt flustered, and he stuck his finger between his collar, and Xavier was leaning closer over the desk, “Yes?” He gasped, and Erik gritted out, “I have to take off my shirt.” He said the words, and Xavier closed his eye's whispering, “Oh yeah,” -- as though he could image it, and Erik really was fucked!

He sat back in his chair, like he was moving through honey, sweet omega honey, and he decided that that was enough for now, “You now know what I expect of you Charles. Now you must leave.” And Charles' eye's sharpened on his and asked curiously completely startled,”What? I... well alright, Erik so... I'll remember to use that oil then? and --”

Erik cut in forcefully, “ -- You will take care for your wardrobe, or we will have to have another meeting, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that?”

Charles broke out into a breathtaking naughty grin, and agreed, “No, I wouldn't want that... no never, when you are so mean to me. Erik. I'm sure I'll have to fit in the ironing around the baths.” He stood, and it looked like Erik just promised him that ass ramming that Erik kept imaging, and he went to leave the office and Erik realized -- He stood up and in a few strides was standing in front of Charles. “You can't leave looking like this,” He husked and did up Charles' shirt, and straightened his tie. Charles rested his hands on Erik's hips. Erik hesitated as he went to tuck in his shirt tail, but he felt that was crossing a line that he wasn't ready for – putting his hand in the omegas pants...

Grabbing Charles' hand that was on his hip, he took it and placed his shirt in his fingers, wrapping his own hand around Charles' smaller one, “Tuck in your shirt. Please.”

Charles started to lean into Erik, and Erik was leaning in Charles and took in the longing in his eye's, _but not here,_ he thought _, and not now_... He pressed his face lightly into Xavier's hair, by his ear his lips brushing his lope, and inhaled in a breathless gasp, drunk on his scent and he growled out, “Please go back to your desk... _Not now_.” His voice held a pleading tone, and Charles pulled away with a strange combination, of curiosity, and amazement, and arousal.

He was tucking in his shirt, and Erik was watching him intensely clenching his firsts. And Xavier nodded and said, “Till next time...” And slipped out of the room, with a slight hesitance to his step.

Erik grabbed handful’s of his hair and looked up to the ceiling with a deep groan. His dick was throbbing in his pants, and he had just taken flirting to full on sexual harassment, and foreplay, and hadn't he intended to apologize at one point?! He went over to the window and gazed out knowing that he was going to have Xavier. He had to have him, but when and how? ... As Xavier was bending over, and talking about taking baths – and had given him his number, and Erik could get his address in a second flat -- fuck! And Emma's words came back to him about messing around with the omega, and how he deserved a good alpha, like Erik wasn't it. And that almost made his hackles rise. Like another alpha would be sniffing around the telepath... and his mind became furious at the thought, his mind pushed him to seal the deal – but there were so many reasons he shouldn't. Erik wasn't cut out to be a Father he had decided, if he bedded Charles then he would be sealing his fate to a family, as Emma's words echoed – haunting his mind... He had a lot to figure out, and little to none capacity to do that.

He sat behind his desk, and decided to go back to work because that was all he knew how to do, at the moment.

 

But things seemed to spiral from there...

 

The next day a knock brought him out of his anxious stance, hunched over his desk. MacTaggert hadn't called him about any meetings. He stared suspiciously at the door, and called, “Enter.”

Charles poked his head in, and then hustled into the room holding a brown paper bag, and the scent of something delicious filled his office (apart from the omegas scent that is.)

“Hello, Erik. I just thought I would come by, because I noticed it was lunch, and you usually stay in your office. I was curious if you brought a lunch, or if you ordered out – and I wanted to bring a little something that I whipped up, in between other activities--” He winked, and Erik face heated. “You want a taste, love?” Erik's eye's widened and he drop his pen swallowing, as Charles pulled his chair, er Erik's spare office chair beside him, and placed the bag on his desk. “I suppose that would be logical as it is lunch time. And no I didn't bring a lunch, I usually work through the office lunch hours, and go out for lunch around 1.”

“Hmm, where do you go?” Xavier asked, as he pulled out a flaky oval shaped pastry, that smelt savoy, and meaty, and his mouth was watering. He quickly closed his laptop, and moved it out of the way stifling any rising thoughts about Xavier forcing lunch on, “I go for either Thai, or Pho – but what is this? It smells very... appetizing. Did you make this?”

Charles was laughing sweetly, “Yes, of course I made it. I like to bake most things silly bear, which are usually appetizing. It's a Cornish Pasty, and I hope that you like it. I love them. They remind me of my Gran and I always make them in her honour.” He grinned and gave Erik one on a napkin. He glanced at the man, then at the pastry, then at the encouraging expression, and just realized that he called him _silly bear_? And took a bite – and fuck was that good.

“Mmm this is .. delis..ous.” He spoke around the food in his mouth and Charles cuddled up to him grinning, moving into his personal space even when sitting “I knew you would like it, Erik... I take that you've never had one. I guess they must not be that popular outside of the UK. Maybe they don't have them in Genosha...” He commented, and took a large bite munching down his own pastry, and Erik glanced at him sharply at the mention of his home country. Knowing that he'd never mentioned his origins to the man, but then realized that is was probably common knowledge in the work place.

“They probably do, but I never tried any.” He stated, and Charles nodded as he offered Erik a can of coke from his paper bag. Smiling, Erik wondering what else he had hiding in there. “Thank you Charles.” And Charles gave him a bashful gaze, as he licked the shiny grease off of his lips, but it didn't help, “My pleasure Erik, I have enough for both of us, and another treat for after.” And Erik looked at him feeling... feeling... lucky, that he had found such a warm and caring omega, who was so talented in so many way's -- unbelievable way's that he very rarely thought of, or could even believe half of the time. “You spoil me, I don't think I've ever been given food as good as yours since my childhood, before the wa – r...” He finished with, not wanting to bring up his past, and thinking that eventually he was going to startle the omega into abandoning his advances anyway, once he realized what Erik was really like. He was not this stranger who sat and had lunch, with someone who he had for all intense and purposes _hated_ a week ago.

Erik continued to eat the pastry feeling like he was dodging the elephant in the room that he had just introduced, when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, that was rubbing gently, “What were those nice foods that you had, before the war? Did your grandmother bake for you Erik? Actually I was curious, where does your family reside from before they immigrated to Genosha?”

The hand on his leg didn't stop, and he looked over at the cuddly telepath. He felt something loosen in his chest as Charles drank his coke through a straw, looking younger then he had the right to, when he was so close to Erik's age. Disarming Erik... he held that power over him, as he breathed in his scent, “Germany... My family fled after the anti-mutant up rising began to become violent. I remember... well, we were accepted in Genosha, obviously. And, my grandmother baked, but nothing like this. Sweets, like strudel, and pie's, cookies. But that was when we were in Germany. But she passed before we moved to Genosha.” He said with a stoic composure, remember how weak she had been, and worn. After surviving the war in Germany, and then having to experience the next war, against her people again. First the Jews, and then the Mutants. Life had been so hard on her.

“Oh, and your Mother, did she bake for you Erik?” He asked and Erik startled, when he felt something soft touch his neck, and realized that it was Charles' soft hair, and he rested his head against Erik's chest, hugging Erik. He looked down at the soft, and attractively shaded hair, and the rumpled yellow, and white striped shirt, as it clung to his soft form. He felt emotions running out from his chest to his mind like roots jabbing him with images of taking Charles home with him for good. Of claiming Charles and having a family, and it would be good for his children in America, and his Mother could visit them, and she could see how well he'd done. He felt horror fill him as he realized that he was giving in, and every second around his omega – the telepath, Charles Xavier, was another nail in his coffin. He breathed in trying to calm himself, and was drowning in Charles' scent. He glanced down at the glands hidden through that hair, and found that he was dipping his head closer to that spot as he whispered, “Cake, she baked cakes, my birthday cake's and she even had a job for a while in a shop before the war. She had to go into war efforts – and I well,”

Charles looked up and gave him an intimate ghost of a smile, “You became a solider... and a great one Erik, I've heard. You know – “ He trailed a finger down Erik's peck, and he tightened his jaw, “It takes a certain kind of man, a very good man to serve for his country and go into combat, and face the uglier side of life and never ask for anything... to take it as though it was fine to sacrifice without any reward. Without being appreciated. A very special man, Erik... I think that applies to you very nicely. I just wanted you to know that...”

Emotions caught in his throat, and he nodded tightly, gazing into the intimate blue diamonds of the man wrapped around him, his mind clouding, as his rational fled, “Charles... Charles – I, thank you, for... viewing my past like that. I know that most don't view me in such a light, primarily the Genoshian people... But... let's talk about you. Tell me about yourself, please? Do you have a family... I know you have a cat...” He said wanting to move on from him, and trying to be magnanimous, knowing that the man liked his cat quite a bit. More so then he thought was needed, but he didn't want to be cruel.

A warm chuckle escaped the man, “You want to talk about my cat?”

Erik's face warmed, “If you please, or you could tell about other things, things that you like. What you do in your free time?”

That made Charles very happy, as he lit up and pulled then both out another pasty, sitting up and off of Erik's chest. “Arlghty then. You want to know about me... I'm not that interesting, and I've been told that I have the same interests as an old lady. Although I have an excuse.” He said primly. An affectionate bubble swelled in his chest, and he asked, “You are referring to the knitting and the baking that you do?” And Charles nodded with the slightest hint of abashment, “There is that, and I also like to collect tea cup, Royal Dalting and other collectables... I quite enjoy watching the Antiques Road Show, and actually was on an episode.” Erik found the fact that he collected such things to be unsurprising from what he'd already seen of the man, and actually found it to be amusing, how quirky he is. Which Erik would have found to be highly detestable. But after the last week and this new development, with his long neglected feelings, he couldn't find an error in anything he said, “Really, with what? An tea cup I presume.” He said conversationally and Charles hesitated just smiling at him for a moment before he answered, “Yeah, yes it was. One of my grandmothers. It was appraised for €15,000. I had suspected that it was worth that ahead of time, but I... really wanted to be on the show so I went ahead any way. It was quite exciting for Gran too... even if she couldn't make it.”

Erik felt his heat melt inside his chest, an occurrence that he was alien too, “That must have been exciting for you Charles. I never thought that a tea cup would net so much wealth.”

Charles seemed to sigh in some feeling of contentment, as he felt a hand linger on his thigh again. “You have no idea. That was low compared to some of them out there, but Royal Dalton had been around for quite a few centuries, and a favourite of past royal lines, so if you got your hands on one of those, you're set. But my collection is more of a hobby. My education was my main focus. But it's nice taking a break, and working here and... meeting you.” He admitted, and Erik couldn't deny that fact, “Yes.” Was all he said, as he -- in a jerking manner let his arm rest around Charles' soft shoulders. The omega let his head lull back onto Erik's arm, with a blissful grin, like a content plump cat basking in the sun.

“Tell me about your Grandmother?” He asked, and realized that the room in an insubstantial way had just become lighter, mentally, and also visually, as though a warm rosy light had replaced the industrial hue cast down from the florescence’s of the office lighting. And he felt as though he could breath easier. But this quality was of such a natural sense that the recognition passed, and he accepted the change with ease, and pleasure.

“My Gran was a wonderful women, and I miss her dearly. She passed on almost 5 years ago --”

“I'm sorry.” Erik said instantly, realizing that this woman was obviously important to Charles, because he had mentioned her quite a few times in the course of their conversation. “Thank you Erik, but it's fine. It was her time to go, she was an older woman when she had my Mother. Mother was a mistake you could say, or as Gran would always say, a happy mistake. She raised me, which I'm sure sheds light on my grandmotherly way's. My parents weren't that interested in raising myself, or my sister, although Raven took her raising to be more of a general care taking. Obviously she loved Gran, but I became much closer with her, as I wasn't so free spirited as my sister. I was also sent to boarding school for a number of years, hence the accent. Believe it or not, I am actually from New York, although Gran moved here from London when my Mother sent for her, so I was surrounded by English influences constantly. I think it was a conspiracy to keep me British by the family.” He chuckled, and Erik found that he was actually taken aback that Charles was actually American, “That is really hard to believe givin your accent, and you seem very English... The tea cups, and the antiquing. But I accept your words as you tell them. Please continue.”

Charles snorted, “Alrighty, hmm, but I do have a sister as I said. Raven, she lives in the city, close to my flat, and yours'. She is really quite lovely, although the complete opposite of myself in every way possible, and she's an alpha, but it certainly makes sense with her personality. And she has the lovelies mutation, she can change her appearance at will – a shape shifter you could say, but I never liked that title. She's works in the stock market and I have no idea how she does it, but she's successful, although a touch high stung. I do what I can when she visits, you know --” He pointed to his head, and Erik understood to a degree what he was referring to, but was curious, “You use your abilities to...” He really didn't know what, as he had never had a telepath in his head at will without it being a full out attack, to the point that his brain was being torn apart. Thankfully in that instance the telepath had been sniped, as one of his solders had seen what was transgressing, and after that, they established the helmets... Erik wore one for quite a while after that incident, practically up until his psychological evaluation, and perhaps was a catalyst for said evaluation, although admittedly there was probably half a dozen catalysts in the works at that point in his life, and he should be thankful for them...

Charles looked slightly startled and hurried to add, “Only when she asks of course. Rest assured, I would never enter anyone’s minds without their permission, unless there was bloody good reason.” He voice ended with firmly, as though Erik had voiced his opinions on the matter. He assumed it was his expression, as he had been told that he look homicidal during even the most menial of tasks. For some reason, he felt with a strong conviction that Charles would never tamper with his mind. He was too... adorable, and had nothing to profit from manipulating Erik. _Telepaths wouldn't inundate your mind unless they wanted something, and that was usually classified information --_  he thought with a internal wince.

“I believe you, Charles.” He said gently, and was actually started by his own tone. The smile he got from it was worth it, as he realized that he was falling hard, like a projectile from a carrier... “That's good to hear Erik... but, I can admit that I might have not been the nicest to her when we were kids... done something's that I don't like to admit. Raven hated me – and trust me when I say hate, it's hard to miss when someone is projecting that into your mind when you are a telepath. But we are both adults now, and I learnt my lesson when it came to my powers because of her, and I do say, it has made me a better person because of it I believe.”

“Oh?” Was all Erik said, intrigued to hear what Charles did that was that bad. Once again he couldn't imagine it. He was so harmless and adorable... But maybe he should stop thinking of Charles that way, but it was so hard... _he's a sex bomb_ , Erik thought. He gazed down at Charles taking in his cute lips, and his eye's and the adorable orange beard, and of course his sweet large ass, and he didn't care what he could do with his mind, or not. He was the sweetest piece of ass to shake it's self in his office, or in his life and it was **his** , or was going to be... He just had to make the move... But unfortinatly he didn't know when he would feel comfortable doing that.

Charles had an embarrassed pink hew on his adorable little ears, as he said, “Yeah... I guess you want to know what I did?”

Erik grinned, “I do, and I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't talk about personal issues in conversations unless it is appropriate.”

Charles blew out a brew rolling his eyes, and chuckled out once, “Okay, and I believe you, Erik – I made her dance, with my mind... In the form of --” He ducked his head and mumbled, “Fred Astaire...”

Erik's eye's widened and he could only imagine how terrible that would have been, but the fact that Charles had done it, and that was his bad story, he started to laugh. “Your poor sister. I understand why she would hate, but I am happy for you that she forgave you. That would not be the best reason to have a rift in your family. How old were you when this happened? You were so evil...” He asked searching Charles' eye's, and Charles was quiet as they shared a moment. Erik found that his hand was moving and he covered Charles' knee with his hand, and Charles' eye's flicked down to his hand with quirking lips. “I was 12, and Raven was 8, and who say's I'm not evil anymore...” He flirted, and Erik liked that, a lot. “Really... what other evil things have you done?” He spoke with a deep timber, and Charles flicked his tongue over his bottom lip quickly. “Um, I might have made people not notice me on an occasion or two... This is almost as embarrassing as what I did to my sister... I -- I spilt coffee on my trousers, and took them off, and walked to my car through the school, at NYU, and no one noticed.” His cheeks were as pink as his ears at this point.

Erik's hand tightened on his knee, and he stared at Charles, knowing that he shouldn't find it erotic but he did, and he asked on impulse. “What were wearing – what kind of underwear, Charles?”

Charles' mouth opened as his eye's lit up with mischief, “Briefs... blue I think... But no one saw like I said.”

“Good.” Erik told him, and Charles gasped and it ended with a grin. Erik leaned into Charles, and couldn't resist as it was at the tip of his tongue... he wanted to ask, “And today? Are they blue?”

Charles shook his head, and whispered, “Orange.”

Erik grinned and breathed in Charles' scent like it was in short supply, “Really, and are they briefs, Mr. Xavier?”

The grin he wore became evil, and he whispered, “You'll just have to find out for yourself, Mr. Lehnsherr.” A shiver ran through him and he pulled back holding the mans eye's knowing what they both wanted through this tease.

“I guess I will.” Was all he said. Before anything more could be said or not said on the subject of their obvious attraction an heavy flirting, Charles was rustling in the brown paper bag on his desk, and pulled out even more food. Like it was a magical never ending bag of delectable treats, which Erik appreciated. “Why don't you try some desert. I made some Dream Bars, here --” He said, and broke a piece off of the gooey coconut and cherry confection and held it Erik's lips. There was a dark look in his hooded blue eye's, and Erik accepted the morsel with a flick of his tongue on those sugar coated fingers. It melted on his tongue, and made him think of other, wet and sweet things with Charles so close to him.

“Very delicious, Charles as usual.” And Charles ate a small piece of his own, licking his lips a little too thoroughly after. “Do you want some more?” Charles asked innocently, as he sucked on his finger tip, and Erik nodded his head feeling his cock stirring and said his voice strained, “Please...”

The rest of their lunch went like that. Charles feeding him small bites of the creamy bar, and the two of them sharing the moment, as the world went on as usual out side of Erik's office door. But on the other side, it was a very different story... Hank, Charles' friend and co worker, sat in his cubical that was next to Charles' own wondering where Charles had gotten to, and hoping that that psychopath Mr. Lehnsherr wasn't harassing him again, as he glanced around worriedly for the quirky telepath. Across town, Sylvester waited on the old floral couch, while flicking his tail -- for his wayward owner, who always disappeared when he wanted food and some pets. Erik's gun was lying under his pillow where he left it after it's last cleaning around 1 am last night. Emma, a few floors down in the Stark Towel cursed her existence as another sexual harassment complaint against Tony came into her in box, and as for Tony, who the hell knows what he was getting up to...

***

If Erik could classify this issue with Charles a day earlier as spiralling, at this point it had snowballed... and he was in thick. Wading though the omega scent, and images of naughty flirting, and popping -- full and soft behinds -- or behind, in his office, and hints of tattoo, and sugary finger tips on his tongue... Suffice to say, he had never in his life found that he was excited to get to work, as he willed the elevator to reach it's destination, having to control himself at the same time from projecting the steel box to his floor of choice with his powers.

He strode with an authoritative air through the office not looking for Charles... not searching for him, and eager to see what pants he would have on, and how tight they would be, or revealing, and --- he noticed that he was absent from his cubical, filled with his collage's of cat pictures. He stared at them critically, and then against his will, almost detesting in it's severity, felt affection flood him, as he looked at the cute pictures of the cat, (Sylvester?) looking annoyed in hats, and bunny out fits, and booties – the cat booties that Charles made. By the time he was smiling, and sighing at the image of Charles holding Sylvester in his arms, who was tubby he noted, and looked to be as cuddly as his omega – _Charles_. “Fuck...” He whispered, and went to his office in haste, wondering where his omega had gotten to...

Later in the day after working since the morning-- or attempting to pathetically. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was close to lunch and he jumped on that, like a desperate man on an grenade for an honour suicide (which he had seen.)

He strode to his window, and snapped two of the blinds open with his finger, to take a peak to see if Charles was at his desk. He locked onto the image of Charles at his cubical, wearing a velvet blue blazer and typing away at his computer. “Yes...” He hissed and snapped the blinds closed. He hurriedly straightened his tie, and smoothed his hair down, although he had styled it extra special in the morning for Charles.

He left his office, and turned to MacTaggert, “Hold my calls, and enjoy your lunch...”

MacTaggert's hand stilled on on her key's and look up in shock, “Th – thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

He nodded his head curtly, and walked over to Charles. When he made it to Charles' desk he was talking to Hank McCoy (Economics Major, graduated from Princeton top of his class. Mutation: physical, and pertaining to the feet, with heightened speed and strength. Alpha, but currently engaged. Lucky for him, or Erik would have to have a word with him...)

Erik stood at the side of the cubical row, and stared daggers at Hank, as he looked at the back of Charles' warm brown haired head, and admired how beautiful his hair look in it's wispy waves and curls.

Hank looked up and jumped violently, “Ah – Mr. Lehnsherr, Sir, how are you?”

Erik held his eye's intensely for a moment, and then looked over at Charles who was grinning silently too himself, as he gazed up at Erik tenderly, “Erik I didn't see you there --” He winked at him, and Erik's mind suddenly expanded. Charles knew he had been there and waited for him, that clever tease – two could play that game...

“Mr. McCoy, I hope that you aren't falling behind on your work, talking to Mr. Xavier so much as I had noticed. And Mr. Xavier, I was hoping that you could join me for lunch, I have a few issues with your performance,” He took a step into Charles direction slipping his foot along side his moccasin clad foot, and looked down at him taking in his Cheshire grin. “ -- That I would like to discuss at length, in private. And I won't entertain no as an option.” He added at the end, as he noticed how tight the pink khakis he had on were, enough that he could make out the bulge of Charles' package in his pants, and imagined ridiculously tight blue briefs wrapped around his body. There was that, and his green silken top that his fingers itched to rub over – rub over one his nipples that he swore were hard. He looked so good, that Erik started to pull his chair closer to him so slowly that McCoy wouldn't notice but Charles would. And he did, his eye's widened and he held Erik's with excitement, but said innocently “If you insist Mr. Lehnsherr...”

“I insist,” He said with authority, and Charles stood up, and was inches from Erik's body as he hesitated, and put a fingers to his lip as though he was in though, “Oh, Hank, will you put out the cookies that I brought for everyone for lunch? I won't be here to do my self.”

“Yeah I will Charles...” Hank said timidly, shooting Charles looks, that Charles ignored, “Thank you Hank, I'll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah...” Was all he got in return, and Erik's kept thinking, ignoring Hank: _Where are my cookies?_

Charles grabbed his satchel, and pushed his chair into his computer saving his files, and shut off his computer and then chirped, “Alrighty Erik, let's go I guess. ( _I hope you go easy on me this time..._ )” He whispered, and Hanks eye's bulged. Erik looked at Hank sharply, and then to Charles, and regarded him for a moment taking in the pleasure on his lips, “You wish.” He spoke dangerously, and then felt a sense of excitement tinge the air, and jerked his hand, “Move Xavier.”

“Yes Sir,” Charles said and they walked away, with an anxious and worried Hank McCoy in their wake.

Once in the elevator, Charles put his head back and laughed leaning against the bar of the arm rest screwed into the wall. “That was wonderful -- “ He rolled his head over and looked at Erik with warmth, “And poor Hank, but he's a good sport.” Erik barked out a laugh, and couldn't resist moving closer to Charles, needing his fix of his sweet omega. He stood in front of him, and took the sides of his blue velvet coat in his hands, and looked at the adorable man, and how cute his noise looked with the large spotty freckles, “I did enjoy that, but that McCoy seems jumpy.”

“You think?” Charles asked, and Erik nodded, as he slowly pulled the other man closer to him, who was grinning and resisting Erik's pull. “Well, yes.”

“He's terrified of you Erik. Because you are such a scary and mean man. I would know, what with you disciplining me all the time...” Charles trailed off, and ran his furry moccasin covered foot, up his leg, and he grinned large and dangerously, as he leaned into his tease, “I think I might just have to discipline you here and now, if you don't give me something sweet.” He told Charles with a jerk to his coat sides, and his omega hitched out a gasp, “Oh, Erik... and what would that be?”

Erik leaned in even closer smelling that scent that drove him wild, “Your cookie.” He husked, and Charles' eye's filled with recognition. And he licked his shiny lips, so pink and tempting, “I've got your cookies right here, love.” And he stood up and dug through his bag, pulling out a pristine brown paper bag and Erik let go of his coat, but leaned against the glass wall trapping Charles in with his body. He pulled out a lightly toasted cookie, that had chunks of macadamia, and chocolate chips, and cranberries it looked like, and his mouth started to water, “Now that is a cookie.” He commented and Charles chuckled. “It's very good, trust me --” Erik went to take it, when Charles pulled it back, “Na na, no Erik, you bad bear you. You only get my cookie, if I give it to you...” he said like a ridiculously delicious flirt, and Erik felt a thrill run through him, “Alright, if that's how I can get it.”

“Oh yes, it is...” Charles slowly placed the cookie against his lips, and he opened his mouth slowly an the cookie was slipped between his lips, and the flavour touched his taste bugs, and he took a bite, and he groaned for Charles. “I love your cookie.” Erik growled out, and Charles pinked up, and it was a beautiful look on him. And then Charles was stepping into to him, and ran a shaky hand down his side, “I never thought I'd ever hear anything like that in my life, Erik.” He admitted with a touch of astonishment.

Erik grinned down at the ruffled omega, and leered, “I highly doubt that, you sweet...” He leaned in even closer and grazed his hair with his noise and smelt, “treat--”

Charles looked incredibly flustered, and flattered, and was playing with Erik's tie running his fingers over it and then the elevator stopped. With dark looks they straightened, waiting for the elevator to open. They walked out, as a few people entered, and Charles looked over at Erik and said with a wag of his eyebrows, “Thanks for the ride.” And Erik barked out a laugh in the lobby, drawing attention, and a few startled looks from some Stark Tower employes.

They walked out of the building together, and Erik couldn't shake the feeling of aggression towards all of the people around them who might glance at his omega, like he had to protect his little flashy... _bird of paradise._ That's what he reminded him of. They actually have those in Genosha. When Erik first got there it was when he was a youth, he remembered all of the exotic birds, and how almost magical his new home was, with the breezy island day's and the free mutants, who could live their lives without oppression. How happy his family was... That's what Charles made him feel like. Like when he was young before the war broke out, before Genoshias own people tore their freedom apart, and his whole life was irrevocably changed.

“Where would like to go?” Erik asked Charles with a gentle graze of his arm, feeling emotions that he hadn't experienced in years, as though he was regaining a part of himself, a part that he had intentionally abandoned when he was in the military. Charles leaned into him with playful lips, like a sweet little bird and said, “Where ever you eat dear. I like most things. But I also like trying new foods. I'm a food connoisseur if you haven’t noticed.” And Erik smiled, as he had been -- as though he was regaining that ability as well, and answered, “I think I might have. Very well, come along Mr. Xavier, I think I have just the place.”

And Charles' eye's lit up with a playful pleasure, as they most often did, and quipped, “Yes, sir, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

They were seated at a table in the one Vietnamese restaurant that Erik frequented that was close to the tower. He'd usually sit and eat a bowl of soup while catching up on the news over his phone, or checking emails, or messaging his mother back in Genosha, and the occasional past colleague who emailed him occasionally -- As though he was the type of person, that was personal enough to have friends. Apparently some people thought that about him.

But today was a deviation from his normal routine, as he sat across from Charles glancing over the menu at the happy omega across from him, wondering what he would order. Erik felt a foot running up his leg, and then Charles looked up and quirked his lips, “What do you usually get?” Erik put the menu down, knowing that he didn't need it, but he liked to look through it anyway. “I usually get a number four. What do you like? The soup is good, but they also have rice and meat dishes.”

“Hmm, you know I think I'll try some of these spicy chicken wings, and some deep fried wontons. Have you ever had any of those before?”

“No, but those sound good. Don't you want to try the soup? It's very good.” He said, wanting Charles to have the full Pho experience, and the other man considered his question and then offered, “Why don't we share. I can have some of your soup, and could can try my stuff. How does that sound?” Erik liked his thinking, although he usually wasn't one to share food finding it to be highly unsanitary, but for Charles, he'd make an exception.

“That sounds like an acceptable offer.” And Charles answer of, “Alrighty roo.” Made him give his quirky omega a tender smile. “How was your night? What is it you do apart from collect tea cups in your free time?” he prompted and Charles' eye's glanced up and he ran his tongue on his bottom lip, in thought, “What do I do...Well, I knit as you know, and I like to make cat booties for Sylvester, but it kind of got out of hand. Um, how about I tell you my knitting tale?” He asked, and Erik prompted, “Yes?” Wondering why someone would have a knitting tale and feeling entity delighted. Charles went on, “Alright... I started because his little feet get so cold in the winters, I felt bad for my kitty. When I started making them I was still teaching a NYU, and I mentioned them to a few of my colleagues and they wanted some, and then the students got wind of them, and they started to bug me for some for their pets, and I was really very flattered, obviously that everyone wanted my cat booties. And then I got thinking, that if people like them so much that I should start to sell them, so I made a web page, and I sell them over the internet. So to make a long story short, although I already told you the story – I knit a lot, making my booties, and also other items for kitty’s, like bunny ears, and outfit's for Halloween. Although I've been told through emails that people have bought my items for their babies, which I think is nice.”

Erik was startled by the fact that cat booties were in such high demand, but he also found it achingly adorable that Charles made all of these items, out of the kindness of his heart so cat's feet wouldn't get cold. He was such a caring and generous man. It made him think of Emma's words, which had haunted him since she burst into his office. Yet, he was starting to feel incredibly comfortable with the thought of Charles being his loving omega. With everyday he was sinking deeper, and imposing himself into the role of this omega's, alpha. And then, there was that indistinguishable feeling that over came him when he was around the other man, like he was sinking into a sea of silken pleasure, with a rosy hew around the edges. He had felt it in the elevator, but it was hard to place something that wasn't tangible. Although he was starting to suspect that it was perhaps... Charles' causing. It was the only answer that made sense. Charles was making him so happy. Something he hadn't a clue how to be.

“That does sound nice that you make these items that people obviously feel are crucial for their pets comfort. Do you sell a lot of these, _booties,_ on a regular basis?” Erik asked, and Charles laughed sweetly, leaning towards Erik across the table. “I like how you say booties, love. But I sell enough, do you want to see my web page, I swear that it's very impressive. Here take a look --” He said, and pulled out his pocket an surprisingly plain looking cell phone, with a black otter case on it to protect it from water damage, although there was a dangling cat charm hanging off of it.

He clicked a few times, and then looked at Erik, and then patted the seat next to him. “Come hither, and I'll show you my pride and joy.” And Erik obliged, “Alright but only to look at your site. I refuse to eat sitting next to you. I don't want to garner the label as a person who eats sitting next to their date. I have always found that to be a detestable sight in public.” He rambled without though, and sat next to Charles glancing at his phone. He looked back up, when Charles made no move to show him his site. He was grinning shyly, “Date, Erik?” He asked, and Erik nodded without hesitation loving that the look on Charles' face. He covered the hand that was lying on the table holding it gently, and assured with conviction, “Yes, date. I did ask you to lunch, or demanded you to lunch. Logically that is what you would be. Now show me your web page, and wow me with your, booties.” He told Charles, who gasped out a breath, holding Erik's eye's for an extra second, smiling in the most agreeable manner, that made him want to sample those tempting lips. And he was forced to ask himself (as he kept finding himself doing): when was he finally going to make his move?... But the answer eluded him.

“Alright...” Charles said, and tilted over so he was pressed into Erik – which he enjoyed immensely, as he took a moment to scent the omega by nuzzling into his soft hair slightly, as he already had in the elevator, but he couldn't help himself. Charles hummed in satisfaction, and with a small gasp in his voice showed him the site.

It's lay out was like most internet stores that he'd been to, professional in nature with a _log in_ , and _add to card_ icons in the right hand corner. The name of the site was _Sylvester’s Bootie Store_ – which once again was the most adorable thing that he'd seen in his cold life. The main screen was made up of a slide show of Sylvester in the affronted booties, and the other items that Charles made.

He tapped on the little cat boot, or bootie icons -- and Charles showed him all of the products that he makes. All of them were surprisingly, (or not so surprisingly considering he had a store for the items) extremely professional in nature, and he smiled at the full body lion outfit with main, and could only picture the most annoyed cat crammed into it.

“Very impressive, Charles.” He praised his omega, and the smaller man accepted his praise, and managed to cuddle even closer to Erik resting a hand on his leg, and leaning against his chest. He couldn't find a complaint in the position.

Their food came, and Erik as promised moved back with hesitance. He considered the option of sharing their foods next to one an other, but he suspected that it would end with Charles feeding him, an act that they both appeared to enjoy, although he didn't want share such acts in public. To be frank, he considered it a form of foreplay, and only imagined where their little games could lead to if they were in the privacy of one of their homes...

With an extra bowl brought to the table, Erik dished up Charles some soup, and they ate commenting on the items. Erik had never tried the deep fired wontons before, and found them to be quite palatable, as well as the chicken wings, which had the crispiest skin, and pleasant spicy burn. It wasn't lost on him that spice had made Charles' lips the angriest red, as the spice did it's work on those already bright flesh.

After his second wing Charles was waving his hand and panting, “Hot, hot. Owh, these are damn spicy wings. My tongue is on fire.” And chugged his glass of water. Erik pushed him his glass laughing as the cuddly man turned a charming shade of crimson, making his orange beard stand out. “You did order the spicy wings.” He commented, but then waved down a waitress and asked for more water and a glass of milk for the poor spice victim.

“Tank you.” Charles said as he stuck out his tongue, and Erik chuckled into his soup taking in the affronted look in his eye's. “Don't mock me...” He warned, and Erik held up his hands trying to regain his composure, realizing that he hadn't had this much fun... He'd never had this much fun. Plain as that. Apart from long ago, in a life half lived.

“I'm sorry. You're milk should be here soon... _kitten_.” He added, and even to his ears it sounded wrong, but Charles eye's grew a size bigger, and then he added with a flirtatious grin, (although he was sweaty, and red, which actually made him think of Charles sweaty and red from other reason) “ _Meow_.” And Erik gasp out a soft laugh, falling even deeper into the insane world that Charles made his life into.

The waitress appeared thankfully and handed Charles his milk, and he chugged it. When he was finally cooled down he wiped his face, and said apologetically, “I'm going to go and use the loo, I’ll be back in a jiff.” Erik watched him leave admiring his sumptuous ass. _The sweetest._.. he thought as he imagined all the things he could do with it... When those full cheeks were finally out of site, he sat back grinning, and wondering what the hell he was going to do with himself, and Charles. So many years ago he felt like this, too many to count. When he was young, and naive and thought he was helpless. He let things be taken from him that today he would ensure would never leave his grasp, ever. Charles fit in that category. It was true that he was a changed man, from then, but could he really be considered a changed man from when he was discharged from the military? A man who no omega would want.

Charles would be the truth.

When the telepath returned, he looked considerably less flustered and sweaty. “There,” he said as he sat down. “Do you feel better?” Erik asked and Charles said with a touch of embarrassment in his tone, “Yes, thank you, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't think they were going to be that spicy.”

Erik put his hand out and patted Charles' conveying sympathy, “No need to apologize. Do you usually eat spicy food?” He asked curiously, because to be honest he hadn't thought that the wings were that spicy. He actually liked them quite a bit, and considered ordering them in the future. Charles rolled his eye's, “Well yes, or I wouldn't have ordered them, but I guess I'm not as, _hard_ as I thought I was.”

Erik have him a thoughtful look,“I think that would be an accurate assumption...” He patted Charles' hand again and sat back.

Charles grabbed his fresh glass of water and shot him a nasty glower, “Oh shush, but before I killed myself on those wings, I was going to ask you how your night was Erik?”

“It was good. I wasn't up all night knitting, if you were going to ask.” He said deadpan and Charles laughed, “No, considering you told me that you like to clean your gun in your free time, I didn't consider that an option. Do you really clean your gun in your free time?” Charles asked actually sounding curious, and it was Erik's turn to refrain from blushing. “Yes, but out of habit I assure you. I've been doing it for so long, that I find it to be a relaxing routine. I think I've had my gun longer then most people, well keep a number of things. It was commissioned to me when I joined the military, and I've grown quite front of it.” He admitted, as he would to no one.

“And with your abilities I'm sure that an object made of a material that you are under command of, would seem quite intimate to you, and far more familiar to you then others.”

“Yes, exactly.” He said feeling... almost a release of tension from the sheer fact that Charles understood him so.

“Apart from cleaning your gun, what else do you do? There are a lot of hours between 4pm, and 8 am.” He pointed out and Erik was nodding at that, that was a perfect way to put it, and he thought about it, “I exercise, and I cook. I find that I enjoy my company over others, so I tend to read a lot. Historical novels, in general, and historical accounts of battles, biographies on war, and famous military officers. I think you'll find that I am a creature of my previous life. Working in an office like I am doing at the moment is quite alien to me... but that's not to say that I don't enjoy it. But apart from that I... write.”

Charles was scrutinizing him with a sharp and curious expression, and he burst out with vigour, “What do you write about, if you wouldn't mind sharing with me?”

Without hesitation he answered. “My past, the war in Genosha, the abuses that I had lived through and seen. And what the country was like when I moved there, and what it was like when I left. I don't know if I would do anything with my journal's -- I guess you could call them, but from most of my readings I've come to the conclusion that the only way for people to experience the change that goes on when war, or an civil war becomes a reality, would be from someone who lived though it. I – I'm actually surprised at times that I did survive it.” He revealed in an intimate tone, feeling as though he was unhinging a portion of the damage that was steeled into place in all the parts of his body. He was like a metal work, of murder, and pain, and abuse. And people over looked that there might be more to him then those components. Something he had noticed in the most abstract of way's, finding that their misconceptions only helped him in maintaining the composure that he needed to continue on in life, after being physiologically abused, and used, and physically tortured throughout the war from his own superior. Singular.

And Charles -- this would be the time when people moved on. It was obvious that Erik was still dealing with the fall out from his military career, but he was watching Erik carefully, and took his right hand that was warping a spoon without his intention, and held it between his warm smaller hands and he squeezed, and rubbed it like it was cold. He said as he held Erik's own with such a stead fast gaze, that Erik felt like Charles was the anchor of the present, from the sea of his past. “ _I'm not_. You a very spectacular person Erik. And I wouldn't know you as your are if your life had been any different. Your stronger because of it. You survived because people like you are the ones who change the world. And I don't think that if I was in your place I could have done what you've done, and seen what you've seen and would still be sitting here today.” And then he actually brought Erik's hands to his lip's and kissed it, and Erik huffed out a breath, feeling like he was breaking inside. “Charles...” That's all he could say. No one had ever been this nice to him, no one had ever acted like his past was anything more then an organized blood bath orchestrated by General Shaw, with his mindless puppet --  _Erik, Magneto, Lehnsherr_ \-- murdering and devastation the Island of Genosha. No one. Not even his own Mother...

Charles placed his hand on the table, and squeezed it once hard, and flagged the waitress down for the bill. Erik wished that he hadn't been so affected by Charles' words and action, but from the way that Charles kept holding his hand, and letting Erik be, he felt that it was best thing for their future... a place that was so dark in his mind and aimless.

When the bill came, he quickly pulled out his wallet, and threw down enough bills to cover the tab, and they both walked out of the restaurant. When they reached the road, Erik wrapped his arm around the shorter omega, and pulled him into to his body feeling so... happy, as he stared at the world through rose coloured glasses, furnished by Charles.

He put his noise into his omega's hair next to his sweet pink ear, and his delicate glands hidden there and drugging his sense, and whispered. “I also watch Survivor.” And Charles burst out laughing on the busy New York side walk, and no one paid them any attention.

That night Erik went home, and so badly wanted to take Charles with him, but life went on as normal after they got back to the office. He went to his home, and Charles went to his own, and he pondered feeling a aching in his chest and his mind: _Why?_

And that question was one, that he was forming an answer to as he lied in bed alone, with his gun placed on his chest.

***

The time of labeling this issue with Charles had gone out the window, as he sat at his desk, smiling in the stillness of his office, as he pushed one of his office pens back and forth with his powers. Thinking of Charles... Charles and his cat, his kitty booties, and his tea cups, remembering over the last year as he had spied on him, detesting him from a distance. Hating his baking, loathing his wardrobe, obsessing over his cat interest with disdain. Had he felt like this the entire time? Actually lusting for him, wanting him. Emma seemed to think so.

He was more attractive then any omega he had ever seen, in every way, even as he was eating a king size Butterfinger and dipping it into his morning Blizzard... He really was adorable with the extra weight on his frame, on his large behind. Erik longed to spank that behind, as he was teasing him -- as he had done with his pen the other day – Erik paused in his motion, and his mouth practically started to water from the thought. He hesitated from picking up the phone and glanced at his watch. Once again it was almost lunch time, and he had intended on spending it with Charles, as he had assumed that Charles would want that as well... He hope he was allowed to assume things of the like, but for all he knew Charles would want to spend it with his other colleagues. He was close to a lot them he had noticed. Well, deciding that Charles could leave if he wanted for lunch, they could at least continue their game. Instead of calling for Charles though his secretary, he decided to fetch him himself enjoying how startled McCoy became when he was close.

Striding down the out side of the cubicle’s, Erik followed the sight of the tousled brown hair, that he loved -- or liked, and stopped at the edge of Charles' cubical. He waited there quietly, and Charles continued working with a smug quirk to his lips. Erik's eye's gazed down to the almost see through white pants that he wore, that he had noticed in the morning, and cleared his throat, “Mr. Xavier.” He said sharply and authoritatively, and the boy Hank who was working next to Charles jumped, and look up at Erik with barely withheld fear. Charles looked over grinning, and Erik knew that once again Charles had waited for him to prompt him, knowing very well that he had been standing there. “Oh, Erik – er, Mr. Lehnsherr, was there something that you wanted?” He asked innocently, and Hank was shooting worried glances between the two of them, and this was almost as fun as what he was going to do to the naughty telepath once he got him in his office.

“Yes, Mr. Xavier. What did I tell you yesterday? --” He warned, and Charles gave the impression that he had no idea what he was talking about, “Well, um but I thought that we have talked about everything, and it was just peachy,” He played along, and Hank was visibly affected behind them, “Well it's not Xavier. In my office now if you know what's good for you.” He commanded dangerously, and Charles sighed, and nodded his head in defeat, “Alright, I'll come.” He grabbed his bag, and Hank whispered Charles' name in concern, and Charles shot him a calming look as Erik glared at him with his hands on his hips. “It's fine.” He assured, and Erik tapped his foot as Charles shut down his computer as he had the day before. He waited until Charles stepped in front of him, and followed behind him, devouring the sight of his pert, and round ass in those pitiless white pants, and Erik wondered if he did squats...

Erik opened his office door with his powers and Charles entered, and Erik hesitated at the door, and glared across the office at Hank who was the only employee was watching them. He turned back to his computer quickly, and Erik refrained from bursting out laughing as he closed the door behind him. Charles' bag was sitting on his desk, but the the man was waiting for him just in the office and went to speak. Erik stopped him with a finger to his lips, and stood back regarding him with hunger.

“Mr. Xavier.” He said seriously, and Charles' eye's filled with delight, and he nodded in excitement, “Is this any way to show up to work. What did I tell you?” He warned and Charles licked his plump bottom lip quickly, and said in a breathless tone. ( _Already_ , he thought.) “You told me... that my clothes were unacceptable?” He hedged, and Erik was nodding his head slowly, “Exactly, Mr. Xavier.” Erik started to circle Charles admiring his erotic body, and those pants, and the red shirt that he wore with them, and his purple striped tie, and the black suit coat. Erik wanted to tear it all off him like wrapping paper.

“You have willfully disobeyed my order's today, and I find this outfit to be exceptionally guilty of that crime because of those pants Mr. Xavier, if I would even classify these monstrosity as pants. They look more like, underwear,” He husked, and added against Charles' ear, gripping his hip tightly “I can almost see through them, Charles. Do you have any idea what that does to me. You don't do you...” He said darkly, and Charles shuddered, “I – I had no idea, Mr. Lehnsherr, If I had I never would have worn them --”

“Yes you would have... because you are bad Mr. Xavier. You are the worst employee here. Never listening to me.” He breathed, inhaling Charles' scent and feeling his cock throbbing in his pants. “I – I listen to you Mr. Lehnsherr,” Charles said, and looked over into Erik's eye's wetting his lips, and glancing down at Erik's mouth. He leaned forward, and instead of going for Erik's mouth which he was expecting with so much anticipation, he ran his lips over Erik's jaw, and Erik's shuddered. Charles ended with his lips at Erik's ear, and husked, “What are you going to do about my insolence?” He hissed, and Erik felt his brain melt. He pulled away, and allowed himself to take the smallest portion of what he wanted from those lips -- those dangerously tempting lips. He ran his thumb over Charles' fat bottom one, and then pulled away, as he watched Charles chase after with his tongue. Erik put his hand back to his soft side, and ran his fingers down the thick seem that held together the paper thin white nylon. Charles watched him breathing shallowly, and Erik bared his teeth, “I bet you couldn't even bend over in these – that you couldn't even pick up a pen if you needed to.”

Charles was shaking his head no, and said in that innocent voice -- with his sexy accent, “I haven't tried, but they are rather tight... I could try? Would you like that Mr. Lehnsherr?” He batted his eyelashes, and leaned into Erik. He resisted the urge to lick a stripe across that ginger haired cheek, as he stared into his crystal blue and naughty eye's and held out his hand drawing a pen from his desk to his fingers. “Yes, Mr. Xavier.” He graveled out in a deep timber, and Charles grabbed him by his belt on his waist suddenly, and he almost jumped. “Well, Mr. Lehnsherr, then I'll have to show you if I can, If these pants will let me. My other pair did, but these ones. I don't know, you might be right...” Erik threw the pen to the ground with his powers, and they both looked at the pen, and then to each other.

Charles stepped away from Erik and ran a hand though his hair, and took off his coat, throwing it to the free chair, and winked at Erik. Erik bit his lips grinning, and backed up so he could get a good view of this. He crossed his arms, and bit his first, as Charles wiggled, and bent over slowly, and _fuuuck..._ He inhaled deeply, and heard Charles gasp as he glanced over his shoulder -- “Oh, I think I'll have to try again...” He said in a high voice, and then was standing and jutted his ass out -- and damned if it didn't jiggle, and then he popped -- and he gasped as Charles bent. Something else was popping as well. His eye's followed the thick white seem as it dipped between those cheeks, and he could make out the out line of Charles' briefs, and the bulge of his balls he figured -- peaking out the back. A trickle of sweat ran down his temple. “I think you need to try harder,” He groaned out, and flicked his finger and rolled the pen, and Charles -- bless him chased after the pen giggling in the filthiest manner. Erik finally broke and gasped out, “Fuck, those pants could stop traffic Charles.” And he strode over to Charles who was standing up with a completely wicked expression, although his eye's held a certain touch of disbelief. “Nah, well maybe if you were driving.” He breathed out, and Erik finally did it! He covered that ass with his burning hand and he squeezed, “I beg to differ.” He insisted, and pulled Charles against his chest, burying his face into Charles' hair and whispered, “You've been blessed Charles, with the sweetest behind I've ever born witness to -- don't deny it.” And then he groped his behind roughly and Charles gasped and yet, laughed again, “Erik... I highly doubt that. You're just buttering me up.” He said despite Erik's insistence and fondling, and Erik pulled back, noticing the insecurity in those blue eye's, and he wondered what this was all about... “No Charles, I'm not. Your ass is a piece of art.” He said with conviction, and Charles' face tuned that familiar shade of pink, as he blushed as though no one had ever admired him and his obvious qualities. Erik held his eye's basking in the affection in them, and then couldn't help himself as he finally let loose, and spanked that ass with a loud slap, grinning out through his teeth. Charles gasped, his expression a delicious mixture of surprise, and arousal and he clutched to Erik desperately. He then he stroked a gentle hand through Charles' silken hair, and asked. “Now take a seat with this dangerously punishable behind, Mr. Xavier, if you wanted to stay for lunch? If you didn't have plans already. I realize that you spent time with your colleagues on your lunch break, and I wouldn't want to monopolize your time.”

Charles burst out giggling with a look of wonder in his eye's and nodded grinning like his Cheshire cat -- his little bird of paradise. “No, no Erik, I actually brought lunch again. I figured since you bought yesterday. I'm beginning to see how this could become a viscous circle.” He ended, and Erik nodded, and said, “Vicious indeed.”

 

That night Erik took matters into hand, finding Charles' tease to be too much, just to damn much... Especially since he finally got to touch, and _god yes_ , spank that ass – as Charles was denying how lush it was. A fact that he wondered over briefly, chocking it up to him being bashful, as Erik was pretty much treating him like a sex object.

To put it lightly, Erik was excited the next day when he got to work. There was an intense energy between them during their lunch the day prior -- of hand made beef pies, which tasted once again like nothing Erik had ever had in his life. It burned deep as he knew that he couldn't hold out to much longer. Not knowing what he would do the next time he got Charles alone in his office, which he knew would be the next day, because he couldn't stop thinking about what had gone on. It was so incredible, erotic, and bad... Something that Erik never would have done in his life, playing teasing sexy games with an omega in his office. He would have gotten reprimanded, and punished brutally under Shaw's command... which was definitely one of the main reasons that he steered clear of omega's he knew. A definite psychological tick, amongst the others that he had. He didn't like to think about it, but it was there like everything else. If only he could let that discomfort go, and allow himself to move freely into a relationship with Charles.

It's what had been holding him back, and what kept him from being better to the man, better then he had been. He hadn't even given him his number... or made a visit to his home. He wasn't interested in some extended office tease -- behind closed door romance. He had made up his mind, Charles was his. But he just had to push though the wall of doubt, and pain, and make this life real. Shaw wouldn't be there waiting for him to slip up... it was the worst form of punishment, he had been told by the varied psychologist that he had seen. Denial of all pleasures in life, even the natural impulse to bond with a mate, an impulse that drove the entire human race. Mutants, and humans, all being controlled by their demanding natural urge to bond and breed. It was almost cruel to be born this way if you could never act it out. And in Erik's instance, to have it so long denied to the point that you long stopped listening to that part of your souls urges. But it had been given life, and was starting turn into a roar in his ears that he wasn't deaf to any longer.

Erik had walked past Charles in the morning, and sometimes he would be there at his desk, and sometimes he wouldn't be, but he would always be in the office. This morning he had been sitting at his desk, and smiled looking at Erik and his heart lurched from sheer happiness when he saw that adorable man. “Good morning Erik.” He said and Erik wondered how even the sound of his voice had such an effect on him, and he felt himself swaying towards the smaller man, his eye's absorbing the sight of him -- which was a first he noted as his shirts collar was missing one of his colourful ties, and the creamy, and lightly freckled skin was exposed as his blue silk shirt was undone to the third button. _Daring_...

“Good morning Charles, how was your night?”

Charles looked down at his computer as though he was hesitating, and then looked over at Erik with startling blue eye's, filled with so much honesty, “It was fine, but it just felt like it was missing something... you know?” He asked, and Erik knew what he was talking about, because that had been his evening and every other evening for him -- lacking so much...

“Yes I know...” He admitted.

After that Erik worked through the day, but kept floating into the sea of emotions: Charles and the feelings that he has because of him, and imagining what they could have. Imagining... Charles heavy with their child... Charles loving him, and their family. Charles as his future... _Charles_.

It was close to noon when a knock landed on his door, and he looked up curiously, choosing that emotion over the annoyance that he would have felt weeks ago, a gnawing annoyance as he was constantly in that state. Annoyed, and angry, and not happy -- in contrast to, dazed and disarmed from thinking of a certain flirty and shapely omega.

He rose and opened the door, and a familiar and beautiful brown tousled head, peeked through the gap, “You wanted to see me Mr. Lehnsherr?” Charles asked and wagged his eyebrows, and Ms. MacTaggert behind him looked at them with a sneaky curiosity, and Erik adopted a stern expression, “Yes, Mr. Xavier, took you long enough. Your tardiness is not appreciated.” Erik almost broke his facade thinking that he sounded more like a school master then an angry boss. And Charles looked as though he was in the same state, as he answered with a definitely juvenile sounding tone, “Oh, I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again.”

“Get in here.” Erik commanded, and Charles entered the office with the door closing behind him loudly with a flick of his finger, and Charles broke out in giggles. “Oh Erik, I swear the office must think you are really giving it to me hard in here.” He blushed darkly, and then leered at Erik, and Erik felt his body simmer with arousal. “You know they are thinking that, you bad... bad boy --” He said and stepped into the mans space cupping that perfect behind, “Or we wouldn't be playing this little game.” and Charles' eye's darkened, “Maybe... I think Hank is going to tear up next time you come to my desk. He thinks you are abusing me...”

Erik sucked in a breath, tasting Charles in the air, as the sultry telepath ran his hands around his waist under his suit coat. Erik squeezed his behind through his grey linen slacks, loving how he went for lighter material, and licked his bottom lip, “If you consider this abuse,” He then slapped that behind, and Charles yelped, his eye's growing dangerously erotic -- and he pushed himself against Erik's body, grabbing the back of his belt in a firm grasp. “I think I might have to report you Mr. Lehnsherr.” He ghosted over his lips, and Erik was drowning in his eye's knowing that he couldn't resist Charles any longer, yet there was one thing that he wanted to do first. He had kept picturing as he was floating through that sea of rose, sinking into the world that Charles had formed, that his office was cloaked in as it had been from the moment Charles entered. “You wish... but there is one issue I wanted to correct with your wardrobe. Always disobeying me.” He hissed, and Charles jerked the back of his belt, ghosting his lips over his own, and Erik swallowed deeply, “What would that be Sir?” he whispered. And Erik looked down at his exposed collar, raising his hand to run lightly over the porcelain freckled skin, “Your tie... is absent, I think I have one you could wear. I think I should put one on you...” Charles let his hand move cupping Erik's own behind, and he nodded tightly grazing his lips over Erik's jaw, as he shuddered, “ _Yes_.”

Erik pulled away, grinning darkly at Charles, and walked to his desk sitting in his chair. He looked at the rumpled, and sexy man, taking in the definite bulge in his pants, and the flush up his neck, and his shiny lips. _God is he gorgeous_...

Erik patted his lap, “Come now, Mr. Xavier.” And Charles walked over with heat burning his gaze, “Oh, really. Now I think I will definitely have to report you.” He husked as he sat down gingerly onto his lap facing Erik. Erik moaned quietly as Charles's cheeks seemed to lands with his dick right in that crack. And that look Charles had, make him think that he was the one being played, that this whole game had been of Charles' doing, and he was his helpless pawn, and he loved it. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, and Erik pulled open his desk drawer fumbling out a spare tie that he kept there, “What if I don't want a tie, huh?” Charles asked with an edge, and Erik slammed the desk drawer, baring his teeth, “You're going to get it, good.” He warned, not referring to his tie, and Charles wiggled on his lap, and started to play with Erik's hair, “You going to give it to me good, Erik?” Charles husked darkly and actually squeezed his cheeks over Erik's length, and he had to close his eye's against that feeling, “Yes.” Was all he could say. He fumbled the tie around Charles neck, as Charles leaned in grinning flicking his tongue against his his lips, and he gasp, and started to do up Charles' shirt with shaky hands, and then Charles did it again, and again -- and Erik finally broke -- he fucking broke!

Running a sweaty palm into Charles' hair, gazing desperately into those fiery blue eye's that were devouring him, and tearing his heart apart, he crushed his lips against Charles' red and teasing ones. Charles gasped harshly and parted his mouth pushing his tongue into Erik's mouth, licking over his in a demanding caress. Erik went after that tongue, sucking on it wildly crushing Charles against him -- suckling him like honey. Charles' hand tugged through his hair as they kissed, and drank each other down like the sweetest wine that Erik had been long denied... so sweet. His jaw cracked; open painfully wide as they devoured each other in an animistic fury. Erik ground his erection against Charles' ass -- as Charles went for Erik's tie loosening it with jerks, and then something pinged through his brain, sharp and bright and intimately erotic.

The wet sound of smacking lips, and soft wet tongues, and half groans, and growls filled the room, as their arms clutched at each other in a frenzy of moving hands, from back to hair. Erik finally shifted and lifted Charles pressing him against his desk moving his laptop and other items with his powers. Charles pulled back panting, and grinning, with spittle on his red abused lips, and husked out, “Fuck yeah.” And Erik was nodding started kissing Charles again. Running his hands over his body, Charles was biting into his mouth, nipping his lips with little growls and running his hands up under his newly untucked shirt. Erik pulled back kissing him roughly, over and over in hard kisses -- sucking his tongue with each one forcefully, and felt his cock throbbing painfully hard in his pants. Mindless, he reached down and grabbed Charles' erection, as Charles was rubbing over his chest, and pecks, and teasing his nipples, and everything was shooting to his cock – then emotions flooded his, him -- and it felt like he was experiencing pure unadulterated lust, and love fed into his very being – he was gasping breathless at the intensity of it. Panting against Charles' lips in deep huffs, holding Charles' intense eye's with unbridled emotion, “Charles... Charles... is that you?” He asked in wonder, and Charles gave him an achingly sweet and sexy tease of the lips, as a hand lovingly touched over his cheek, “Yes, Erik... this is what you do to me.” He admitted with a dark voice, and Erik held his eye's feeling like he had fallen. This was the precipice of their naughty game, and he had finally broken and given in, and now he was falling though Charles' cobwebs of emotions in his mind and heart. He never imaged it could feel like this. To have your lover in your mind. It felt like he being fed... love. A direct link to that sensation. “I can feel it.” He gasped, and cupped that furry cheek, rubbing the soft hair in a tender caress, holding Charles' vulnerable gaze as he stroked his lover gently. Erik lowered his lips, and kissed Charles in the most tender way, gently drawing his lips apart, as Charles ran his hands over his neck softly. They kissed in slow sultry flicks – as that affection throbbed through his mind, and his chest, and he basked in it --

And then with a loud smash, his entire world titled on it's axis, and his heart jumped violently in his chest as a voice followed hissing, “Erik! What are you doing? Charles! Erik you're at work. Erik!--”

He stepped back from Charles grasping his chest, as that voice bounced around his head, and felt nausea threatening at his throat as he was hurled into a flown blown anxiety attack. It was just like Shaw -- just like it had been years ago -- when he had been caught with his lover – his sweet omega who was stolen from him, and he was punished and tortured – just like before, and his mind was breaking. “Erik! Are you alright?” It was Charles touching his arm, looking concerned, and he jerked away, “No don't touch me!” And then Emma was there, “Erik you know you shouldn't be doing this at work – oh shit, are you okay? Charles...”

“Erik, please calm down, it's alright, just breath--” And then he could feel Charles' fear in his mind as they were still linked, his concern for Erik, and he grasped his head squeezing his eye's shut, “Get out of my mind. Get out!” he warned, and with a sudden jerk he was alone, and he rushed over to the widow breathing deeply. But Charles followed him, and he looked over needing Charles to go away, and leave him, for the whole world to leave him alone. Charles would be safer if he wasn't around him -- Shaw would find out, and would take him away, and he would die, and then he snarled, “Get out of my office, get out and never come back. Get away from me!” He growled ignoring the naked pain in his eye's, and the tears and he rushed over to his desk and grabbed his coat, and fled his office ignoring everyone, and ignoring any words from Charles, or Emma.

\-- He was walking through the city now -- feeling like he was walking through the wreckage of Genosha – he was there walking though the devastation that he caused -- blowing up entire city centres and exploding guns in solders hands, until they brought in plastic models, until the U.N. stepped in and the American Army, and Shield took control of the blood shed -- until Shaw was convicted and killed for his war crimes. All he could see was the black chard remains of building as he neared his home, and hear whistle of bombs in the air, and see the smoking burnt out reminiscence of cars on the street, as the palm tree's swayed burning in the wind. And all the little birds were gone from his paradise -- flown away over the bright sky line of the grave yard where they buried his Dad. All the little birds leaving and going away from him...

He stumbled into his apartment – he was here now -- and walked to bathroom, retching into the toilet as he smelt burnt flesh, his own burnt flesh. He could hear the screams in the night, his own screams as he was jabbed awake repeatedly in his plastic cell, and wretched vomiting, over and over. He crawled into the shower stripping off his suit, and rocked in the bottom under the icy water, remembering Shaw’s threats, like a loop, as he was thrown into that cell, and starved, and beat, whenever he stepped out of line, or what Shaw considered out of line. How no one would help him, or come near him -- how no omega would look at him, and they were terrified of even being close to him -- because of the last one. His sweet little bird, _they all fly away..._

He finally made it to bed, and grabbed his gun, his only hope. He would press it to his temple in the night when he was alone in his barracks, as the other men slept around him and tell himself that he was going to do it this time, wondering how he could live with himself, as he had killed so many and had nothing... and never would... but he never did. He'd instead curl around his gun, his only companion that would never part with him.

Erik grabbed his gun and started to wretch sobs as he rested the side of it against his temple, curled over and crying in his bed -- in America, 5 years removed from the war -- but living it everyday. And he kept thinking of Charles, and how it felt like his heart was full of bullet holes and he was drying inside because he'd lost his omega again -- his love, and it was all his fault this time around, and Shaw had nothing to do with it, as he was dead and burnt, his ashes somewhere in Guantanamo Bay. A place that Erik never made it to due to his pardon... and he was mindless thrown into his memories...

He finally calmed down, hours later. And he stared at the ceiling wanting to eat his bullet, but really having no conviction behind it, feeling more embarrassed then anything that he'd had a full blown melt down at work. And thank god he hadn't hurt anyone, although he was sure that all of the metal in his office was probably warped.

It was shocking how quickly he recovered, really. He was sitting in bed and couldn't fathom how this would turn out, for his job more then anything. Charles was a whole different spectrum. Charles he realized, he would take the job termination for. If only he had the chance to explain. He remembered the look in his eye's, and covered his face as he felt moisture slipping down his cheeks.

He got out of bed, and emailed Emma apologizing for his actions, explaining that he experienced an anxiety attack related to his past, triggered by the situation, and asked that they discuss the situation on Monday.

And as for Charles... Erik felt his eye's filling again with tears -- he would go and beg and grovel to the man. He wiped his eye -- he couldn't let him go – he had nothing without Charles really. His life was meaningless without him and now that his mind was clear, he remembered -- relived their tryst in his office, how wonderful and how much love – _love_ , he felt. How tender the moment had turned out to be, how unlike anything he had ever had, as everything with Charles had been. He pushed his face into his pillow and cried, falling apart again, because no one had ever loved him like he had in that endless moment, as he felt Charles in his mind. _I love Charles_. He never thought that he could, but he does. He loves him so much it hurts, “Charles...” He whispered, as he cried thinking of his sweet omega, and how he wanted to have children, and the spend the rest of his life with him, because no one would ever come along to fill his furry shoes, no one ever. And he tried to ignore the image of those hurt eyes in his mind.

 

In the morning he woke up remembering the day before like a living nightmare. He checked his email, and was relieved to see a response from Emma that was understanding in nature. He had been afraid that his job had been compromised because of his actions -- was almost certain of it. According to her email, he had faltered more from the fact that he had fraternized in his office with one of his employees during work hours, and that action alone warranted a written warning in his file. But because of the fact that the employee that he was fraternizing with wasn't below him, he only was going to get a warning. There was also a suggestion that he seek professional help for his current lapse, and also a small PS, that suggested he deal with this issue with Charles Xavier outside of workplace hours, and off of Stark Industries property.

And he readily agreed. Erik knew that it would be beneficial to him to be seeking counselling, but he had assumed that he was dealing fine... apparently not, and as for Charles...

He just hoped that Charles would be home when he got to his apartment, but if he wasn't he would be willing to wait the rest of his life for him to get there.

Erik showered properly with hot water and cleaned his washroom before he left. He went to change and settled on a pair of dark designer jeans and a black turtle neck and his light leather coat. Against better judgement he brought his gun in a ankle holster that he had, needing the security of his oldest friend. He styled his hair and then sprayed himself with cologne hoping that the look would be moving, or more precisely sexy, and rugged, and irresistible to Charles. The only thing that he couldn't work on was the dark bags under his eye's, and the pinched stress in his expression. He checked the time, and it was 10 am.

He had no idea if Charles was an early riser. Maybe on the weekends he liked to sleep in. He looked into the man's work folder for his address yesterday, intending on finally making plans with Charles outside of work, intending to make that leap, and wondering how close the other man lived. Knowing that he was a 15 minute walk away, he knew that he couldn't show up empty handed. Erik tried to think of what to bring... something that said: _Please forgive me, seriously, forgive me. I love you._

It wasn't hard to think of what ever Charles likes, junk food: Blizzards and chocolate bars, and chips. Things that Erik never got himself. _A Blizzard it is_ , he thought, but then didn't know if Charles would be home. It might melt, but that was a gamble he was willing to take. He'd just have to get other things as well that the other man ate.

He stopped at a corner store, thinking that he could always just call Charles to make sure that he was home, but he was afraid that if he called him he would leave just to ensure that he wouldn't see Erik. A thought that made him hang his head in shame as he stood in the line up with a basket full of Charles' favourites: Butterfingers, and Cool Ranch Doritos’s and Twizzlers, (that he had seen him drinking his chocolate milk with in past as he scowled from his office window,) and Hostess Snowballs, the pink ones specifically, (which Erik had stared at in shock as he peeled off the marshmallow and wrapped it around a chocolate bar, as he walked through the office one day.) Apart from that he seemed to like ice cream products. Erik left the store and headed to the closest Dairy Queen that was on the way, the one that he assumed Charles frequented.

Erik had no idea what Blizzard he got so he settled on Oreo as it seemed to be the classic one. With a bag full of Charles' favourites and the Blizzard, Erik made his way feeling ill at the prospect of Charles turning him away even with his apology. He was willing to do almost anything to make it up to him, but even then... He had little hope for very much in his life. He stopped at a street vendor and bought a red rose, thinking of the sensation that would over come him when Charles was with him, seeing the world through Charles' rose coloured glasses, and he knew now, although he had suspected that he was feeling Charles. It was a projection from his happy quirky bird of paradise, filling his life with light...

Erik slipped into Charles' building lobby, and when the door man saw him he asked which floor Charles lives on. With a warm expression the middle aged man told him where to find him, after he explained that he was here to surprise him, hoping that the look of sadness lurking in his eye's wouldn't give him away.

Erik walked up the stairs, fighting off nerves and figured he should have taken the elevator.

He stopped at Charles' door, and smiled sadly when he saw that there was a cat sticker on it, and a wooden craft sign hanging that said, _Home Sweet Home._ It was something that he had always detested in apartment buildings, but it was such a Charles thing to do that it made his heart ache.

Erik squared his shoulders and knocked, and those minutes between hoping that Charles would be home were some of the worst in his life.

And then the door opened.

Charles peaked through the crack, and his light smile dropped as he saw who it was, like he couldn't have just used his powers to find out who was on the other side. And he really wondered why Charles was this restrained with his powers.

“Charles.” Erik croaked out, and the man's pained eye's travelled around the objects in his hands with confusion and annoyance and he glared at Erik, “What is this? Are you lost, Erik?” He asked cruelly, and Erik shook his head feeling pain tugging at his heart, and making his voice thick with emotions, “No, please let me come in, Charles. I wanted to explain, and apologize. Please?” He asked and could hear the plea in his tone. Charles glared at him for a moment, and then looked at the Blizzard, and stepped back, “Fine, I'll hear you out. But only because of the Blizzard. You're lucky.” He warned, and Erik stepped inside feeling hope, “Thank you,” He said with conviction, and stopped inside the apartment door, looking around in shock -- in awe.

Charles' apartment was like walking into some fairy tale, or a place from the past filled with cabinet upon cabinet in white, and blue, stocked to the brim with tea cups -- pushed flush against the walls. And the walls were brightly painted in gold, and red, with large collages of cats, and artistic images that he couldn't make out without closer scrutiny -- in the gaps between them, yet tastefully placed. His furniture looked like it beloned in an old ladies sitting room, floral, and pink placed in the middle of the room. A massive cat tree took up one whole corner by the far east window in the room.

The most centered China cabinet housed potted indoor succulents on its top, with vines that were over grown, and climbing up the walls, and hanging off of the top edges of the other cabinets. His ancient looking wooden coffee table had a tea caddy sitting on it, with a flowered china tea pot and a silver stand filled with cookies, that he assumed Charles had made himself. The delicate floral designed tea cup that sat next to it was half full.

A large pink and green flowered rug covered the floor, and in a gap between the rug and the cat tree, a green yoga mat was there on the ground along with a few light weights. A flat screen was on a stand against the wall, bordered in tall DVD towers across from the couch, and an exercise video was on pause. Erik took in Charles' appearance and swallowed as he admired him with a sad quality -- in the sweat soaked faded grey shirt that he wore, and yellow mesh exercise shorts that he had on, and the curly sweaty appearance of his hair. The angry scowl on his face was hard to accept, because it was his doing and a look he had never seen on the man, as he crossed his arms, glaring at Erik. “Charles --” He went to say, but the other man cut him off with a cutting hand through the air, “No, Erik! You are a fucking arsehole! There, I just wanted you to know that, now get out and I'm giving my notice. Two weeks.” He went to storm away with his Blizzard, and Erik felt his heart break, and it didn't help that he could almost taste how angry Charles was. It was was palpable and bitter in the back of his throat, and in the forefront of his mind.

“No stop, let me explain --” He begged desperately, dropping the bag of junk food, and the rose on his coffee table, chasing after the full figured omega in his tight shorts, and it was almost harder that he got to see him like this in his home. His home that made Erik feel like he was cradled in a cocoon of comfort, finding it to be almost dream like, like Charles himself, like he could finally relax here surrounded by Charles' possessions, and his life. A life that Erik wanted, and he felt desperate as the man was throwing him out.

Charles whirled on him with an angry finger jabbing at him, “I said get out! I can't do this, Erik. What you did in the office was completely humiliating. You told me to get out, and the whole bloody office heard you – and I felt you, it was nasty, and terrible and I thought that you really liked me --” He screamed his voice thick with emotion, and then put his fingers to the bridge of his noise, as his eye's teared up. Erik tried to reach out to him, feeling horrible that Charles had to feel his mind and the horrors there. It was a terrible wasteland of misery and pain, and no one deserved to feel that... Charles slapped his hand, “Don't you bloody dare.” He warned and gave Erik a dangerous look, and Erik backed off instantly, never seeing that look in the other man's eye's -- once again, and feeling alarmed by it. Charles yelled, “ You're not the only person with issues Erik. I know that your past has been hard, and I knew that when I desperately started throwing myself at you --” He shook his head, looking up as he blinked his eye's scowling -- obviously disgusted with himself, “But I couldn't help myself and I should have. This is all so new for me, this dating and all this fucking rubbish that I finally started to force myself to do -- very badly it appears... And it looks like I'm going to tell you the one thing that I promised myself I wouldn't because I don't want to be that pathetic. Going around telling my sob story when no one really cares, because why would anyone feel bad for me. What do I have to be sad about? -- Or that's what I always pick up, unintentionally from all the people around me. I'm a shit telepath – my powers are wasted on me – Sure I can touch the minds of half the city, but why in the bloody hell would I want to do that, and it was worse back at NYU, due to fact that I was a fat joke – literally,” He laughed brutally with a sob in there, and Erik listened, and would listen until Charles was horse in the throat, wanting to know more then anything about Charles. What he was really like, wanting to be here to let him vent it all to him. Because he wasn't going away, he wasn't fucking leaving this man!

Charles went on without him saying a word, “I was fucking massive for years, and because of it, no one would touch me, and if they did I could tell what they were really thinking. And that is the worst, hearing how gross you are in someones mind and trying to block it out, but it's so loud that you can't! And I spent so much time going to school and doing nothing else, that I just accepted that school would be all I'd have, and I was depressed and lonely and I ate so much food all the time, and on top of it -- I'm bloody strange – and I used to dress like an old man with massive cardigans, and sheet sized black slacks – and I'm not joking. I couldn't do it anymore! I woke up one day realized that I was going to be alone and never find an alpha who really liked me, or wanted me for me!” He pointed at his chest, jabbing himself. “Not my powers, or impressed because of my IQ, and my degree's and I just couldn't do it! I started working out, and got rid of my terrible clothes, and stopped listening to people's minds, which I've never done intentionally, but it's like they just float into my head because I'm so fucking powerful. And I left NYU because I was tired of being -- eccentric fat Professor Xavier, and just wanted a different life.” His eye's were full of tears, and Erik felt like he was drowning seeing them, seeing Charles so hurt, “So I came to work for Tony, and then I saw you Erik, and I swear... well I liked you to say the least, but I could tell that you didn't like me, and everyone for that matter, so I wasn't offended.” He sighed, finally taking a breath and seeming to loose some of his wind, and Erik was staring at Charles with an immensely compassionate look on his face, and he kept trying to picture Charles like that, extremely heavy, but that wasn't the man in front of him. It was obvious that he had tried so hard and that he had gone through a life altering transformation, and he felt so much affection and pride, because Charles could do anything. He was such an exceptional man, and deserved everything, to be the worlds strongest telepath, and to be liked for himself, and to be as smart, and funny, and quirky as he is -- And he deserved to be loved by someone who would treat him right.

Erik had always wanted Charles, even when he was silently loathing him, he had always found him attractive, always! And he couldn't believe that people... someone would do that to him, when they knew that he was a telepath, and he wanted to hurt who ever did that to him -- find them and make them suffer for hurting his colourful bird, who was better then everyone, better then him... and he felt ashamed of himself.

“-- But then we started this,” He covered his face, “You really liked me, I could feel it. I mean, I've never felt that,” He laughed darkly again, “I almost forgot, I swear I was 18 last time I felt that. Someone actually lusting after me, me!” He touched his chest, as his lips quivered, and Erik felt his eye's brimming with tears, “And I, I can't do this Erik. I have to move on and find someone else who likes me, because I'm not going to be alone forever, and I know I can find another Alpha who likes me, you are proof -- I'll have a second chance --” And then he was walking away, and Erik was trapped in horror from those words: _find another alpha... a second chance..._

_Second chance --_

Erik would never have that, Charles was it. Charles was his only chance, and he broke, _again_ , but this time it wasn't from the past, it was from the present, and he was falling apart, “Stop! Charles, you can't do that! Please you have to let me talk to you – you have to listen to me, please, please Charles I need you, god! You're so much better them me, and I fucked up. I'm so proud of you for what you've done, changing your life, and I'm sorry that you had to meet me --” He was frantically explaining and had fallen to the ground at Charles' feet who was looking down at him stunned, and tears were trickling down his temple, “No ones ever loved me, please Charles, I felt it, I felt how you love me. I've never had anyone, and I never will if you leave me, just let me explain,” He begged, and Charles was nodding looking sticken, “Erik, what do you need to say? Just tell me.”

And Erik stood up and was shaking his head, and grabbed Charles' hands, placing the Blizzard on the closest china cabinet, and placed Charles' hands on his temples and urged, feeling insane from pain, “Read my mind, please see what happened... see what happened when I was young, and... If I can explain it's the only way, and if you still don't want me then – I'll leave for now... I --”

Charles was crying and nodding his head, “I'll do it, I'll do it Erik, alright --” And then he closed his eye's and Erik squeezed his eye's shut and remembered...

 

_He brought Erik's uniforms, he brought all of them, but Erik couldn't take his eye's off of him. He was young and blonde, with blue eye's and small rosy lips, and slight frame, and incredibly long eye lashes..._

_Erik couldn't leave him alone, and would wait for him to bring their uniforms. He cornered him one day and found out his name: Les, and he was born in Genosha, but his family had left Russia when he was young,_

_Erik brought him a book that he had, it was one of the only things that he owned, a copy of The Bible that had been his Fathers and he gave it to him. They started to talk more after that, and Erik found out that his powers were very weak but intriguing as he could change the colour of his skin to objects that he touched, but it was slight, and made Erik fall for him harder. And then Shaw had taken over command of their resistance, the uprising against the radical fraction who were trying to segregate the island, and then Shaw saw what Erik could do, and took to Erik and then he was never the same._

_The war was escalating, and he never got a chance to be with Les, until one night, he finally got him alone, and he had been suffering quietly for him, and wanted to get him out, because Shaw had shown his true colours._

_The night they made love, it was unlike any Erik had ever experienced. In the middle of the night solders came, and Shaw was with them, and they took Les from the room, placing a black bag over his head, and Shaw had taken him, and placed him in a cell that he'd made for Erik to punish him, if he started to disobey him. He was denied sleep, and food, and beaten, and he was interrogated for day's as though he was a war prisoner. After that no Omega would go near him... they were all terrified, and he never found out what happened to Les, and he mourned silently for his lover, his omega. It wasn't until the war had been over, and Shaw was captured, and the trial came, that his secret files were exposed. All of the war crimes he had committed, and the torture of his own men, of Erik in general, his prized solider. The death machine, Magneto._

_Erik asked what happened to Les, and they let him know hoping that it would help him in his recovery, as he was forced into a psychiatric institute after his pardon, when he was moved to America. Les had died in the fall out of a blitzing, while he was working in a laundry mat far removed from that base that Erik was a prisoner in, and a solider._

Charles pulled away, and Erik was more stable then he would have thought after reliving all of those memories, but Charles looked like he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth, looking at Erik horrified for a moment, and then broke down into wracking sobs, and left Erik, moving into the kitchen and sobbing by his sink.

Erik nodded his head once, figuring that would be Charles' response. His mind was a dark, and a terrible place. He slowly walked into the kitchen and up behind Charles, as he cried into his hands. Erik wiped his own eye's and hoped like hell that Charles understood why he showed him those memories, hoped they'd made the difference, and not just terrified Charles like every other omega in his life. “Charles, I'm, I'm sorry that you had to see that. When Emma bust into the office like that, I was brought back to that place, and I know that it doesn't make sense but my mind is damaged. And things trigger me. I said what I did because I thought that Emma was Shaw, and I had to keep you away from me...” His voice hitched on a sob.

Charles turned around looking completely wrecked and gasped for breath. He spoke sounding like he was in pain. “I've never felt such pain – I can't imagine, Erik I'm so sorry... so sorry for what Shaw did to you, and your past omega.” He made a fist and smashed the counter, “But I can't have you leaving me – I couldn't live through that, if you left me because you couldn't deal being with me, because of your past--” he choked out, and turned from Erik, and Erik saw the light through the smoke, and the bombs, and the carnage, through his life. Charles had said it.

Erik sucked in a breath, and squared his shoulders and walked up behind his omega silently. He lifted his hands, hesitating, not knowing if he should touch Charles, but his entire body was telling him too. His mind registering the pain of his omega, his instincts forcing him to protect, and claim what is his, as he still felt afflicted from Charles saying he was going to find another Alpha -- like Erik was expendable!

“I'm not going anywhere, I never was, and I never will. I've already made my decision Charles, day's ago, a year ago when you stepped into my office. The first time I met you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, I just didn't know why.”

Charles stilled and looked over his shoulder, and then looked away, and Erik rested his hands gently on Charles' shoulder's, “You've made me happier then I ever thought was possible. I could never leave you.” He spoke quietly with conviction and he heard Charles gasp in a breath. “You said that you'll have a second chance, I... I won't Charles. You're my second chance. I'll never find anyone better then you, more talented, and more deserving – you said that you don't deserve your powers – no, no Charles, you are the only person who deserves those powers because no one else would treat them like a burden – others would abuse them. I've seen what people would do with powers like yours – only you.” Erik insisted, slowly pressing his body against Charles' back, and Charles hung his head, “Erik...” He said sounding lost, “I just feel like I need to be alone. My – my heat starts soon, and I wouldn't have been to work next week, and I – I want to see you again...”

Erik frowned, didn't he understand? Erik felt like he didn't hear a word that he said, “Charles,” he urged, “I told you that I'm not going anywhere. Don't you want me here for your heat? I can't leave you... I can take care of you --”

His mind filled with images from his childhood: his father caring for his mother, waiting on his mother through her heat, and how he showed Erik through his actions, and his words how to care for your omega, how to cherish them, and protect them.

“Why... you don't need to do that.” He whispered, and Erik stilled, feeling emotions crest through him, “Haven’t you heard what I've been saying? Charles, you're so important, you're so special. I'll do anything for you.”

Charles stepped forward, his shoulder's slipping out from under Erik's hands' and rested his hands on the counter turning to face Erik, but not meeting his eye's, “I've heard, but... I can't believe you. No ones ever told me anything like this Erik... I can't believe that you couldn't find another omega, you're so attractive and desirable, and I'm...” He glanced up looking so insecure, and Erik couldn't believe his ears. “And you're perfect.” He reached out and ghosted a finger over Charles' cheek, and Charles looked into his soul with watery blue eye's, and Erik whispered, “You're my little bird of paradise, so sweet and bright, and making my world a place that I want to live in.” And Charles gasped out a tear falling down his cheek, but Erik wasn't done, “And I don't care about your mind Charles – your powers, and your intellect. I haven’t seen you like that. I like you because you collect tea cups, and knit kitty booties, --” he laughed, but it was so raw, as he poured his heart out, “ And you bake things that I have no idea how you do it, and your body drives me crazy. Your ass is the hottest -- sexiest thing that I've seen, and you'd never hear me thinking anything different. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and you -- your body in your tight clothes pushed me to this.” Tears were streaked down Charles' cheeks and he covered Erik's hand with his own laughing through his tears, “You're just saying that to get what you want.” And Erik chuckled stepping forward, and pressing Charles against his body, pressing his face into that hair that he loved, and inhaled Charles' scent finding the peace and the excitement, and soothing of his Alpha urgings with his omega's smell -- picking up the faint traces of his heat teasing around the edges. “You know I'm not lying. Look into my mind, please. I miss you. I could feel you everyday, and I loved it...”

And then he felt it, as his world was covered in the blanket of rosy silk, and he breathed out sniffling into Charles' hair, stroking that body – shoulders, and hips -- as he felt Charles holding his arm with a steel grip, “Thank you.” Erik said like a prayer, as he licked at that pink earlobe, and Charles gasped and he felt Charles quivering, “Erik...you really should go -- I've never been with an alpha through my heat.” He admitted hesitantly, and those words killed him, trapped his heart, and his mind, and set off his instincts as he growled out, “Good.” And pulled back looking at Charles who looked vulnerable and unsure, as his large blue eye's held his own beautiful and afraid, “Then you're mine, completely. Forever. I've never been with an omega through their heat, so I'm yours, Charles.” Charles opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but just stood there looking at Erik with his rosy lips hanging open, and his eye's stunned and Erik bent forward whispering – bagging, “Please, I have so much to give.” He covered Charles' mouth and kissed him delicately, and skimming his tongue with his own, and Charles shuddered. Erik pulled back, and Charles was swallowing deeply, with his cheeks pink, and his face filled with a dazed wonder, “It's like you're not even real, the things you say Erik... I feel like I can't trust this...”

Erik noticed that there was mirror on the wall at the end of counter, and he grinned largely, tenderly regarding Charles and grabbed him with a squeak out of the man, “Come here, and we'll see...” He pulled a grinning, and puzzled Charles over to the mirror, and stepped behind him, pulling him against his chest, trapping him there as he looked over Charles' shoulder into the mirror -- looking into Charles' eye's like blue stars burning bright, burning for him. More beautiful then anything he'd ever seen, along with his hair, and his delicate lips, and his ginger beard that made him into the cuddly and adorable man who he'd fallen for. He rested his head on his shoulder and whispered, “I'm real, and you're so beautiful... my sweet bird.” And Charles gasped and grinned with his teeth in that lovely crescent as they dug into his plush bottom lip, and then Erik caught his own eye's and was shocked by how he looked. He looked like a different man, a complete stranger who was happy, and had rid himself of that haunted expression that was ever present in his grey eye's.

He ducked his head, as affection, and lust surged through his chest, as he needed Charles never feeling so affected before. He grabbed a handful of Charles' hair and parted it, burying his face into that intoxicating crease between his ear and his pink, and petal soft flesh. He had to have Charles finally, had to give in and finally sample the most desirable maddening part of an omega that tore at him. Slowly, he licked over Charles' pink glands feeling his knees quaking, and lust ravaging through his body – through his stomach painfully and pooling in his cock as it jumped.

Charles gasped out and his whole body froze, and he admitted in a small voice, “Erik... oh... I've never had someone do that...” And Erik repeated the motion, grabbing Charles' hands and lacing them with his own, and pressing them tight against Charles' body, as he ran the tip of tongue over the same spot, tasting Charles and groaning. He did it again, and again feather soft, and Charles groaned out in pleasure, “Oh... oh, Erik.” His voice was a whisper in the quiet room. Erik ground his erection into Charles' back side, and pulled back needing to see the skin, and swallowed down his saliva looking at the light pink skin that was exceptionally soft, and erotic. He blew on the gland feeling weak from lust, and Charles gritted out, as he shuddered, “Ah – ah.” And Erik bent back down kissing and tonguing and Charles was doubling over and moaning, and his cock was painful in his pants as it throbbed, far from knotting, but squeezed uncomfortably.

Erik pulled back, and insisted, “Lets go to your bed.” And Charles nodded, and whispered, “Yes.” Erik let go of Charles and Charles grabbed his hand, and led him to his room, with a hungry intensely erotic expression, with blown blue eye's hurrying Erik through his flat. They entered the door off of the kitchen entrance, and the front room. Sylvester shot through the door out of the room, and Erik grinned at the blur. He tackled Charles laughing out, “Your cat?” And Charles grinned unbelievably large and beautiful, “Yes, he was hiding.”

“Ah,” Erik said and then covered Charles' mouth devouring him, as Charles put his hand inside of Erik's coat pulling it off his shoulders, and Erik let himself be stripped as Charles jerked his belt open. He went straight for Charles' ass, jamming his hands down those loose shorts, and cupped and squeezed, and he moaned into Charles' mouth. Charles tore his mouth away, as he jerked Erik's shirt up, and open his mouth huffing, as his eye's had a disbelieving quality, “Bloody hell Erik, you look like you're carved from marble – like the Michelangelo,” And Erik chuckled, giving Charles a filthy leer, and massaging his ass, “No I'm better, just you wait.” And Charles was looking at him in awe, and then stripped his shirt off. All Erik had to do was push his hands down, and Charles would be half way to being ready for his taking but he hesitated, and pulled his hands up, pulling his shorts off and leaving his briefs on, “What colour today Mr. Xavier.” He hissed out, and took in the lime green tight briefs, and he bit his lip, “Very nice.” Charles chuckled, and then moaned when Erik bent his knees crouching, and started to mouth Charles though his underwear, and he felt like the room just lit up as Charles' mind crushed down on his own in excitement and pleasure. Like he was holding back his thoughts until they were startled out of him. Erik grabbed the erection and sucked on him through the fabric trying to taste him through the cotton, and Charles was grasping his hair, and husking out, “Yes... you are so good. Oh Erik --” and then Erik stood pulling Charles' shirt over his head, and Charles growled and pushed him onto his bed wearing only his pants with his belt dangling.

Erik looked around and noticed that he was surround by cushions and stuffed animals and swept them off of the bed grinning, and looked up at the prowling man in tight sexy underwear who was looking at him like his next meal licking his lips. Erik patted his lap and husked, “Come here, Mr. Xavier.” And Charles crawled onto the bed grabbing Erik's pants and wrestled them open, and then was jerking then off his hips, and his underwear caught on his straining cock, and he hissed, grabbing Charles' arm with a firm grasp, “Gentle--” he warned, and Charles looked down and then glanced at his eye's and whispered apologetically, _sorry_ , and then he was gently pulling Erik's pants off, and Erik husked as he combed Charles' hair with his hand, “Don't worry, you can make it up to me.”

Charles shot him a hot look before he was bending down, and peeled the top of his white boxer briefs over his wide, and wet cock heard, angry red, and swollen and pressed against his stomach. And then Charles bent down and licked at the slit. Erik grabbed a handful of that ass and whimpered. _Fuck!_ It had been... so long. He couldn't remember...

Charles pulled his long girth away from his stomach with a sticky stream of pre-come sticking there, and covered him with his lips, and Erik wanted to cover his face. His body ignited, and he watched Charles -- crushing his jaw from the sensation it felt so good. And it was a sight to behold, he was happy he hadn't covered his eye's as Charles kissed the fat mushroom head with tender flicks, and he covered his mouth gasping into his palm. Erik ran his hand over Charles' face and though his hair gently, and then pushed his shoulder, and Charles sat back licking his lips. Erik smiled at him with deep appreciation, under his burning need, and then pulled Charles' underwear off, and Charles was pulling his pants off the rest of the way, and his underwear and then they were naked. Erik took a second to unclip his gun from his ankle with his powers, and let it drop to the floor.

Charles was uncut, and his chubby pink cock made his mouth water. But Erik was helpless as he grabbed Charles, and pinned him against the bed, and took his mouth with force. Charles wrapped his legs again his own, and grabbed his ass roughly – moaning as Erik kissed him possessively -- holding a hand full of his hair and touching his face with his other, as he feasted, and sucked on his omega's mouth. He bit his lips, and sucked them hungry, and then moved from his mouth, and scrapped his teeth along Charles' jaw, as Charles moaned. Erik took his mouth capturing it in a searing kiss again, but had a destination, as he sucked on that silk tongue, and Charles squirmed his cock against his own, and then he felt the flooding of sensation as he felt Charles' sensations, the feeling of Erik's possessive kisses. The emotions surging through his chest, and his desperately tender, and melting affection falling and continuing through Erik's chest, and causing him to shiver and groan into Charles' mouth. Erik pulled away and husked, “Charles, stay like that, stay with me.” And Charles nodded his head, and the entire room became an echo of sensation, and Erik felt like he was floating, as he kissed that mouth that he loved, and Charles laced his hands through his hair. Erik pulled back looking into his eye's caught there, trapped in their own world, like floating through a million unfulfilled desires and emotions.“Erik,” Charles whispered, and then Erik was leaning down and kissing his lips in the tenderest of caresses. He pulled back rubbing his thumb against those lips, needing to take Charles, and anticipating the moment -- and then Charles was there and hyping that feeling in his mind.

Erik moved planting searing kisses down his face, over his chin and across that pale neck. Erik bit and scraped his way over skin, as Charles frantically pet, and groped his body, rubbing against Erik's skin, and gasping out in pleasure. When Erik covered one of his pink and tiny nipples with his mouth. Charles called out his name, shivering. Erik took that as a good sign and went to work, licking and sucking, as his own cock surged and he rutted against the bed wanting to knot so badly – Their combined smells was like the most intoxicating elixir and he could almost taste the slick from Charles' heat. He needed that, and for this to be everything that it could. He pulled back and looked down at the soft body of his lover, and his angry red nipples with satisfaction.

He caught Charles' wild eye's and then bent down, and ran his tongue over his stomach and stopped at his tattoo. He looked at it for a moment, touching the green and blue skin that ran down the side of his stomach in a flowery pattern of swirling leaves, that had _Raven_ , and _Nan_ worked into it. Leaning down, he licked across the skin, and glanced up at Charles who was panting with dark eye's. He kissed the skin but didn't have the patience to linger longer. Not delaying his urges further, he grabbed Charles' plump cock, and took Charles slowly into his mouth, and the whole room crackled with pleasure. Erik huffed through it, as he sucked on Charles loving the warm flesh, and the sounds from the man -- they were perfect -- fucking perfect. “Oh... oh, Erik, yes. You have no idea – fuck!” Erik pull back his foreskin and sucked with a wet smack, and Charles tugged on his hair roughly and clawed down his back, “Ahh, softer --” He hissed, as Erik gentled his mouth and licked over the exposed skin of his blossom soft, and angry cherry flared crown, “Ohh, ohh Erik, Erik, no one --” And Erik had never felt so wound up, he pulled back growling, and flipped Charles over roughly, and smacked that ass – Charles yelped, and Erik he did it again while jacking himself finally getting to the main show, groping those full cheeks, and he started to whisper darkly. “Fine ass, I can't wait to fill you up and give you my knot. It's your punishment Mr. Xavier.” And Charles looked over his shoulder with his mouth open and was blushing profusely, but managed an, “Oh, no Mr. Lehnsherr, not that.” And Erik chuckled darkly, as he bent down licking a strip over one cheek, he bit the other, and then started to lick over the crease of that plump behind, and Charles froze. Erik parted those squishy yet firm cheeks, and he knew now that he must do squats... Licking his lips he sucked in a breath as he looked at Charles' pink quivering star, and he could smell his musk, and his heat tempting him, almost there. He wished that Charles was in the midst of heat madness, clawing across the bed to get to his knot... _soon enough_.

Erik bent down and licked over his rim, kissing his delicious puckering hole, and Charles gasped, and Erik felt shock shower him as the body tensed under him. Erik frowned pulling away. Charles' head was bent, but he was frozen in place, and Erik asked, “Charles?” The blushing omega looked over his shoulder with wide eye's and he said in a small and quiet voice, “You don't have to do that...”

Erik frowned rubbing his ass slowly suspecting that he knew what this was about, “Yes, I do. If you want me to. I'd like to...” He admitted, and Charles' eye's flicked around frantically and then he bit his lip, “I've never had it done... I'm not that experienced. You should know this, so I might not be what you expect or --”

Stroking his body Erik soothed “Hey, shhh. It's okay... It's just you and me.” Then he was crawling up Charles body, and rolling him over into his arms. Stroking his hair away from his face. Erik cradled his furry cheek, and held his astonished eye's. “You don't have to worry. I just want to make you feel good, so good Charles.” Erik brushed his lips against Charles' licking into his mouth achingly slow, and wet, and then he pulled back looking into Charles' drugged eye's and whispered, “Let me treat you right... will you let me? I'll show you what you deserve.” He rumbled out, and rubbed Charles' plush bottom lips gently, and Charles was staring at him frowning his eye's filled a stunned indeterminable expression. With a puff of breath, Charles said hesitantly,“ Erik... I want that. But it's hard to believe that some one would ever say the things that you are to me...” Erik shook his head grinning, “I'm not someone. Everyone else was, and that's why you've never been treated right...” Erik assured, and rubbed his thumb over Charles' cheek, knowing that he could finally prove to Charles that he was worthy. All the years of denial... all he'd wanted was to have something, someone who was his alone. “All... well, if you want.” Charles whispered smiling shyly, and Erik reached down and ran his finger into the crease of his lush ass, rubbing gently over his hole, and Charles' cheeks turned crimson red. Erik pulled his hand away putting it in his mouth and covered his fingers with his thick saliva. He put his fingers back there rubbing over the tender skin gently, and Charles gulped his eye's afflicted from lust, “Does that feel good?” Erik asked as he pulled their hips together, rolling his cocks against the burning hot chubby between Charles' legs. Erik whetted his fingers again, nipping at Charles' lips, as he circled, and teased that puckering soft furrow, “You like that?” Charles' eye's were fluttering in pleasure, and he breathed out,“ Yes... yes Erik.”

Erik took his mouth again, in a wet, and nasty kiss, his mouth running saliva from his painful arousal, as his cock throbbed, as he thrust again hard as Charles' was panting out, his cheeks bruised from lust. Playing with Charles' hole, Erik watched the smaller man as he couldn't look away, his own body coursing with raw passion – his brain telling him to quite the tease and claim his mate. Erik pushed himself, drawing out the tease for Charles, until he was moaning quietly under his breath, and squirming against Erik for release. Erik grabbed his hip in a steel grasp stilling the damp slide of their burning hot sex -- And then Erik demanded harshly, “No ones made you feel like this? None of those boy's pretending to be an Alpha, pretending that they knew how to be a real man...” he hissed and Charles moaned out as Erik slipped his fingers in, feeling how wet his hole was inside, as his juices began to lubricate for Erik. “ _No none_.” Charles sobbed out as his hands ran over Erik body, in hot and damp gropes. Erik jerked his head knowing that was the fucking answer, trapping Charles' gaze with his own, devouring the sight of his blown pupils, and wild lost expression, “Yeah... that's what I thought. Will you let me now... open you up for me?” And Charles moaned out sounding distressed and sensually pained, “Yes, oh yes --” And that tone wracked through his body, and he growled out, “Roll over!” Erik flipped him easily without Charles' help, as Charles yelped, and Erik went for that ass like he'd been waiting his whole life for it.

Licking a hard strips along that now probed hole, separating his cheeks so he could see everything, his mouth watered from the sweet juices that he could taste. He lapped and slurped, fluttering his tongue against his sweet entrance, drunk on his musk and surrender as Charles mewled, and gasped into the pillow, his body and mind submitting, as Erik felt the room lift and he was inundated by Charles' mind. When he started to tongue fuck into the loose entrance, his whole body shook when he felt Charles' pleasure and he groaned out painfully, and Charles whaled into the pillow, “Erik, put it in, knot me -- I want you!”

Erik's growled, “I'll give it to you Charles – you sexy – you sweet little omega – begging.” He was breathless and mindless, and thrust two fingers into Charles moaning from the feel, as Charles groaned grabbing the head board. Erik pitilessly finger fucked Charles as the sloppy sound of his wet ass filled the room. He slipped in a third ensuring that Charles' ass was loose enough for him, but he didn't think that it would be a problem. He searched out Charles' prostate, and glands and felt as the man quaked and then heard as he keened out from the sensation, and his mind crackled from Charles' pleasure. He pulled his fingers out with a shaking hand, feeling week from Charles' pleasure and his own. He lined up his cock with a quavering breath, and without warning -- thrust into those parted cheeks, and Charles screamed, “Ohh, fuck!” And Erik growled out primal as he pounded into Charles brutally, as Charles moaned raggedly into the pillow, his arm taught with his grasp on the head board, and his free hand clawed for purchase at his pillows. Erik stilled, and urged Charles up on his knees needing to touch him, jack his slippery cock, and hear him scream and feel his pleasure, “Get up on your knees – yeah, just like that...” Erik crooned as he took hold of Charles' burning sex in his hand, as he caressed Charles soft body, and delicious man under him hung his head, whimpering. Is was almost bizarre feeling the sensation of his hand on someone else pleasuring them, but it was all so good, and it was hard to pinpoint his pleasure and Charles' when he felt such a connection to the omega -- surrendering his soul to the man. He was doing the one thing that he never thought he would, but nothing would stop him from taking Charles like he deserved.

Pulling back, Erik thrust in hard, and he shook his head at the sight of Charles ass rippling with his thrusts. “This ass --” He pulled back and thrust hard, and Charles huffed out a breath, throbbing in his hand, “it drives --” He thrust again, “mad.” He gritted out thrusting, and smacked that behind groping the cheek roughly, and Charles moaned pathetically, as Erik drove into the man, who yelped, “Ah, like that – yes god --.”

And Erik looked down at the curling hair, at the nape of that soft and freckled neck, and he ran a hand over Charles' sweaty back, asking with a lusty leer, as he fondled Charles -- jacking him loosely “Right there?” And then he thrust in a powerful full body pound, wringing sobs from the omega -- his hand slipping over Charles' back landing on the back of his neck. Charles panted begging, “Like that, please! -- You're so big, just keep going!” He groaned shaking his bent head, and Erik chuckled out filthy in the moment, feeling like the master of Charles' pleasure -- needing to hear the man desperate for him wanting him and no other Alpha ever!

“Has it ever been like this, so good?” He whispered, and he straightened himself, taking a hand full of that ass again, and started to thrust long and steady, as sparkles crackled through the air, every time he bottomed out with Charles' burning cock was slippery in his hand from precome. He was so close Erik could taste it, and smell it, the omega's endorphin's flooding his senses. “No – Oh no, Erik – never like this – ohh...” He confessed in a far away, and lost voice, and Erik pounded into his glands and prostrate, Charles quaking with each stroke. “Have you ever wanted a knot this bad?” He husked, his breath catching with each thrust, as his knot began to grow moving from the base up, and he knew that he was loosing it, as his eye's closed from the pleasure. “Never... never, like this.” Charles whimpered in the same far away voice, and Erik felt it coming, as he slumped forward, gasping against Charles' nape. He fell to his side taking Charles with him, finally getting a look at his wrecked face – at his dark rose cheeks, and angry bitten lips, and Erik felt emotion flood him, at how beautiful the man looked, and all Erik's – forever. He warned as he buried his face into the back of Charles hair, huffing his glands frantically, “I'm going to knot!” and Charles came all over his fingers keening out painfully, as Erik knot surged, his entire body peaking with pleasure from Charles' and his mind as a violent splash drenched them -- His sensations, and Charles' sensations, as he stretched and came loosing his mind and filling Charles up with his seed.

They lay like that... Charles tucked in Erik's chest, as he moaned out with every spasm as his knot milked out inside of his omega, who was boneless and dozing in his arms. Lulled into submission by their sex, and the effect of his hormones over the man, acting a natural opiate filling him with pleasure, and in part -- a mental wellness, he'd been told. And as for Erik, it felt like his chest couldn't contain the emotions there, as he gazed tenderly at his omega with slitted eye's loving the grin that was kissed on his lips, and the soft hum at the back of his mind, from Charles and his pleasure. Absorbing the sight of him, his freckled noise, his furry cheeks, his swollen lips, his mess of brown hair...

When his eye's fluttered open, Erik held the dreamy summer sky blue gaze, and finally bent down taking Charles' lips, realizing that he'd discovered the reason why he'd survived everything... the war, the torture, the years of loss and abuse, everything... so he could find this... And the birds were chirping again in the tops of the swaying palm tree's, as the sky cast an orange hue over the world, and the pretty birds of paradise flew into the horizon taking Erik with them.

 

 

The End... for now.


End file.
